Chaos in Two Worlds
by PKfyrestorm
Summary: It's been months since Predacons Rising. The bots have returned to Cybertron, and Abby and Angela's lives have almost returned to normal. That is, until their teleporter glitches yet again and sends them to another dimension. Unknown to them, that glitch would pave the way for a horror to rip its way into their world: Unicron. Can the girls pull through without help from the bots?
1. Once upon a Prime

Chaos in two worlds

Chapter one: Once upon a prime

Two months after Predacons Rising

Elita sat on her bunk, her Sparklings in her lap. They slept through her tears, the tears that she shed only when she was alone.

He was gone.

Optimus Prime was gone.

She lost so much during the war. Her sister, her teammates, and now Optimus. She clutched her kids to her chest. They were all she had left. Elita would have collapsed on herself months ago if she hadn't been strong for the sake of her Sparklings.

"I miss you so much," she whispered, closing her eyes. It didn't matter who she was thinking about.

She missed them all. But she needed to stay strong. If she collapsed, the sparklings would be without both parents.

A bright glow made her open her eyes, also waking up Arielle and Orion. Elita put them behind her and got in a defensive stance.

The glow ceased. Standing in its place was, was... Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Daddy!" cried the twins.

Orion and Arielle ran up to Optimus, who picked them up and spun them around. Elita could only stand there in shock and awe. Tears welled in the back of her optics. He was back.

Optimus put the twins down.

"Eilta, I-"

He was cut off mid-sentence by Elita grabbing him and kissing him. She really couldn't believe that it was him until she could feel her lips on his. He returned it after recovering from slight shock. Once they broke she looked at him. "What happened? You said..." Elita started.

"The Primes saved my spark and wished to give me more training. They allowed me to return to you and our family." Optimus explained. Elita smiled, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"You'll have to go back, won't you?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes but I will be back here to Cybertron and my family." He said looking out the window. Eilta hugged him.

"I'm glad I didn't lose you," she whispered.

2 weeks later...

Abby flipped through the channels on tv, not looking for anything in particular. Angela was flopped down on the couch, next to her. It has been a while since the bots left for Cybertron. Angela said that after Predacons rising, she didn't have a clue to what was to come, since they made some *cough* minor changes.

"So you want to practice with our weapons?" Angela asked, breaking the silence. She must be as bored as well. Before Abby could answer a beeping rang out. They shot up, knowing exactly what it ment.

The teleporter was going off.

They ran to the basement and saw their invention was giving off smoke, glowing blue, and beeping like crazy.

"Okay we got to shut it off!" Angela exclaimed grabbing a wrench.

"How?!" Abby exclaimed, grabbing a toolbox, "The last time this happened was-" She was cut off when a flash of light overtook them.

Abby clamped her hand on her lightsaber and blaster. Who knows where they were going to end up? She saw Angela grab her magnets and her blaster, and then the light got so bright that she had to close her eyes. The world seemed to spin so fast that the ground was collapsing. Was the ground collapsing? Abby was not so sure that it wasn't. She wanted to open her eyes, but the light was so bright, she'd probably go blind if she did.

When the world stopped spinning, Abby opened her eyes to see a strange, limbo-like area. "I'd better not be dead," she thought to herself.

"Oh no! No no no no no!" Angela cried, taking out her blaster.

Abby did the same. "What is it?" She cried. Just then, she noticed that they weren't alone. Six humans were crowded together, trembling in fear. There were three kids and three adults. The youngest looked about four.

"Okay what is going on?!" Abby exclaimed.

"You brought humans in the realm of the Prime's!" a familiar voice rang out.

The turned.

There, in the distance, stood none other than Optimus and a floating mini con.

"Um, Angela? Explain. NOW." Abby said. Her friend took a deep breath.

"Optimus trained with the Primes after Predacons rising, but, if we are here, then..." Angela was cut off by stomping. "...he's here," she sighed.

All the humans froze. A giant, strong-looking bot was approaching them fast. Abby then noticed a giant hill in the middle of the world.

"Okay, so what's the..." she started. The bot released four mini-cons and they transformed. "...plan?" Abby finished, drawing her lightsaber. She knew a bit more about sword fighting now than she did when she first got her lightsaber, mostly thanks to YouTube tutorials.

"Stay alive?" Angela offered.

The cons charged. Abby ignited her lightsaber and Angela grabbed her blaster.

"GO GO!" Abby called yelled at the humans. All six of the humans ran for the hill, while she blocked the blasts aimed at them. Optimus finally made it over to them and started attacking the mini-cons.

"Humans, run!" ordered Optimus, initially not recognizing them. He did a double take. "Angela? Abby? What are you doing here?!"he asked, stabbing a mini con.

"Teleporter glitch," Abby explained, cutting the arm off a mini con. The mini con became even more enraged, but Angela used her magnets to repel it into the hill.

"You should go, this is my fight!" Optimus said, hitting the bulky con down.

"I'm not leaving you to fight alone!" Angela declared. Abby nodded. "I'm with Angela on this one. Besides, I don't know if there's a way out of here," she said. Optimus nodded, seeing there was no time to debate.

"Hey what's the hill for!" Abby asked, as they started running to the humans. They were all gathered on the top of the hill, watching them fight. They had almost reached the top of the hill when one of the mini cons used his hands as blasters and fired into the group. Two humans fell. A scream launched from Abby's mouth.

"No!" cried Angela.

"Can you try to keep them at bay?" Optimus asked.

"Does Starscream have Heels?" Angela joked Abby laughed, one single, hollow laugh. She was still reeling from the deaths of the two humans. But she couldn't dwell on it now. "We got this, go," she assured, giving a thumbs up. Optimus ran away from the hill to fight the giant con.

Abby and Angela stepped in front of the humans, but the mini cons had them surrounded on all sides. They opened fire. Abby and Angela tried to repel the shots, but they couldn't stop them all. All of the humans, except for a little boy, were shot down. Hearing the sound, Optimus turned.

"NOOOO!" Angela, Abby, and Optimus screamed simultaneously. While he was distracted, Optimus was knocked to the ground by the giant con. A few of the mini cons flew away to fight against Optimus.

Abby fell to her knees. Why did the innocent always have to endure things that they didn't deserve?! It wasn't fair!

She reached out and grabbed the limp, tiny hand of the dead four year old. The little girl lay there, so tiny and helpless...

One thought prevailed in Abby's head: Those b-words would have hell to pay. She stood up and started fighting back against the mini-cons with a ferocity and rage that was previously unknown. Angela, bless her soul, had kept fighting despite the fact that most of the humans had been killed.

Abby turned to the boy. "Okay kid, let's make this simple, stay close and don't get near the mini cons or their leader," she said, pointing at each of the bots. The little boy nodded. She cleared her throat and turned in the Prime's direction.

"OPTIMUS! HURRY UP!" Abby yelled, slicing a mini con in half.

"One down four more!" Angela encouraged, blasting another mini con. In retaliation, Abby jumped up and chopped off the heads of two mini cons. Angela grinned and repeled the rest of the mini cons. The big bot's optics suddenly focused on the three of them. He shoved Optimus away and ran towards the hill. The little boy dove behind Abby's legs. A panel had appeared on the top of the hill. It was obvious that only a Prime could access it. Both girls stood in fighting stance. Abby stared at the bot, looking for any obvious weak spots. There were none. She sighed. Looks like video game bosses were even more unrealistic then she thought possible. Just before the bot could take a swing at them, lightning shot out from behind them, hitting and destroying the giant con. The three humans turned. Optimus had reached the panel, his hand pressing the button.

Angela and Abby lowered their weapons, relaxing. Abby turned to the boy, grinning, but he was slowly disappearing into thousands of pixels. She reached out for him, managing to grab his hand before he vanished completely. "No! How is this happening?!" Abby exclaimed.

Angela laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, about that, those humans weren't...real," she said, fidgeting.

Abby's eye twitched. "Why didn't you say anything?!" She hissed.

"Sorry, Optimus had to think that they were real in order for the test to work," Angela explained, in a "we can't talk more or we'll break the fourth wall" voice. Abby sighed and they walked over to Optimus.

"So these are the humans that are from another universe?" The floating Prime asked, examining the two of them. Instinctively, Abby stood up a little straighter. "Yes. Abby, Angela this is Micronus. He is training me," Optimus explained.

"Nice to meet you sir. I have one question. How were we sent here?" Abby asked.

Micronus sighed. "I'm unsure about that but the fact that you are from another realm might have caused a chain reaction when I brought the human like holo-forms here," he explained.

"That kinda makes sense." Angela said.

"Well we better get going." Abby said.

Optimus smiled at them. "I'll tell the others you said hello," he said. Both Abby and Angela did a double take.

"Hold up! You're allowed to leave?!" Abby asked.

Optimus nodded. "Yes, I am," he replied.

"Okay never mind that. Yes tell the others we said hi," Angela said.

"And tell Rust Bucket that I miss stealing his wrenches," added Abby.

Optimus gave her a tiny smile. "I have good news as well Arcee and Bumblebee are expecting a sparkling," he said.

Abby and Angela's jaws dropped.

"ITS ABOUT TIME!" Angela exclaimed waving her hands in the air happily.

"Give them our congrats." Abby said.

"I will," Optimus promised. And with that, Micronus sent them home.

Unicron stared at the far wall of his cell, muttering the only words that had kept him sane.

Destruction.

Decepticon.

Prime.

Revenge.

Dominion.

Kingdom.

Chaos.

He had been repeating those words for so long, they had almost lost their meaning. But he knew that someday, they would be more than words.

Just then, a small beam of light appeared in front of him.

"What this?" Unicron said to himself. He looked closer. As he peered into it, his face contorted into a smile, something he hadn't done in over a thousand years.

There it was: a new world.

A new place to start.

A place to spread darkness.

A world to rule.


	2. Cause it's a filler!

Chapter two: Filler

Abby and Angela rubbed their eyes, relieved to see that they were back in Angela's basement. Abby stared at Angela. "So, you knew they WHOLE time that the humans weren't real!?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's from an episode in Robots in...OW!" Angela exclaimed as Abby socked her in the arm.

"Okay, that hurt!" she whined, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, how about next time when you're one step ahead of me...TELL ME THE IMPORTANT STUFF!" Abby shouted. She felt bad about hitting her friend in the arm, but she felt like she'd wasted grief on humans that had only been simulations.

"Yes ma'am," said Angela, with a playful salute. Abby laughed, followed by Angela a few seconds later.

"So, you wanna get something to eat?" Abby asked. Angela's eyes grew wide, and then she frowned. Abby panicked for a second, thinking that she had somehow offended her friend. "Wait, what are we getting? Cause I don't really have anything that screams 'I'm glad we're not dead even though we weren't going to die any way' lunch," she explained.

Abby thought for a moment, momentarily relieved that it wasn't her fault this time.

"I have some leftover pizza," she offered. "SOLD!" Angela exclaimed, grinning. Abby hit the button, and they teleported themselves to Abby's house.

Unicron was not amused.

This world so far had no Cybertronians, nor any alien life for that matter.

Worst yet, NO dark Energon.

"How am I supposed to survive as mere energy if I cannot find a proper way to refuel myself?" he wondered in annoyance. He seeped into the ground, into a wide cave. It was one of the biggest caves that he'd seen, but then again, he was only about the size of a basket ball.

He slithered through the rocks, going from chamber to chamber.

Nothing. There wasn't even a trace of dark energon.

How was he supposed to destroy things when he couldn't even find dark energon?! It was pointless! Unicron slid into one final chamber, and smiled widely.

The entire chamber was filled with dark energon, from top to the bottom. If there was any light in there, the energon would be glistening.

"It seems I have a chance in this world after all," he mused.

Abby and Angela were eating like animals. They couldn't help it. It turns out that near death experiences can work up an appetite. A big one. It was lucky that she had so much pizza left.

Angela chugged down the rest of her water.

"Okay so I've been thinking..." she started.

"Is this a good or bad thing?" Abby asked.

"Um, well, do you ever think about telling Tess or Will about our secret, or even our parents?" Angela asked, trying to open a bag of cookies. Abby grabbed the bag, opened it, and handed them back to her friend in an attempt to collect her thoughts. Truth be told, she had thought about it almost every day. Abby still hadn't come to a conclusion.

"Well that's a good question. I mean it definitely has crossed my mind, but I'm not sure how they will take the fact the we almost DIED," she reasoned.

Angela nodded. "Yeah it is weird, I'm sorta surprised we kept it this long," she admitted. Abby knew what that was like. Every time her brother mentioned anything that had to do with Transformers, she would almost come clean about what happened. But then Will would probably tell her parents, and she had a feeling that they wouldn't take it lightly. Especially the fact that she was captured by giant robots, dropped off a cliff, and had almost died on many occasions. Abby heard the heavy pad of paws thundering down the stairs. She turned. Her dog, a beagle named Sheldon, ran over to the side of her chair. He had probably smelled the pizza and wanted in on the action.

"Sorry, pupper, no pizza for you," Abby muttered, gathering her dishes. She did not want to clean up after her dog if he got into their scraps. Abby put her plates into the sink and reached for Angela's, only to find an empty place. She heard giggling coming from her basement. Hoping that her house wasn't haunted, Abby grabbed her lightsaber and ran to the source of the sound. Thankfully, that wasn't the case. Angela was reaching her right hand under a couch, with Sheldon next to her, wagging his tail.

"Hey Abby, Sheldon's ball is stuck under the couch, and I can't reach it. Can you help me?" Angela asked, smiling and giving a thumbs up with her left hand. Abby playfully rolled her eyes and lifted the couch just enough that her friend could reach farther under. Angela grabbed the ball and threw it. Sheldon ran after it.

"We really need to find him bigger ones," Abby remarked, making Angela laugh. The home phone started to ring.

"I'll get it," assured Abby. She ran upstairs as fast as she could and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

A male voice answered her. "Hi, Abby, is Angela there?" the man asked.

Abby realized that it was Angela's dad.

"Um, yes, I'll go get her," she replied. Abby put the phone to her chest and ran back downstairs. "Hey Angela, your dad is on the phone," she said, handing her friend the phone.

"Oh ok. Hi dad," said Angela. There was silence for a few seconds. "Oh, I forgot about that. Sorry. I'll be home in a jiffy. Love you! Bye!" she called.

Abby raised an eyebrow. "So, what's the word?" she asked.

"I have to go home now," Angela reported. Abby nodded. "Oh, ok. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess," she said.

Angela smiled and pressed the button. "Like a prime!" she exclaimed as she was teleported back to her house.

Abby smiled. "Like a prime," she repeated.

Unicron was growing impatient. There wasn't much metal on this pathetic planet to rebuild himself. He looked down at himself and saw that he was only covered in a little metal.

"I might as well be a sparkling," He muttered in annoyance. Unicron closed his eyes and concentrated. He grew back to his normal size.

"Much better."

Then he felt a sting in his head. "What's this?" he asked himself. Flashes of two teenage girls appeared in his head.

"Of course, they are the two who bested Megatron himself. They must be stronger than they appear." He pause for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Once I regain my strength I will eliminate them and anyone who dares to protect them."


	3. Is this Attack on Titan?

Chapter 3: Is this Attack on Titan?

Abby sighed to herself. Life seemed to be slow ever since she and Angela went to the Prime realm. Not that she minded. But sometimes, it got boring. She lay on her stomach, reading a book on her bed. Abby had read that book more times than she could count, but it was so good that she didn't mind. Sheldon trotted into her room, jumped on her bed, and nuzzled his head on Abby's leg. She smiled and patted his head, holding the book with her other hand. Glancing over at the clock, she noticed that it was 9:00 at night. Her parents said they wouldn't be back until 10:00. She grinned. Abby could hear the sound of her brother playing on his DS in the next room. Just then, her room started shaking, ever so slightly.

"It's just the washing machine," she muttered to herself.

But something told her that it wasn't the washing machine. This vibration felt like it was coming from outside. Abby grabbed her lightsaber, blaster, and her emergency backpack. She tiptoed down the hallway, followed by Sheldon. She knew that she was probably just paranoid. But her instincts were saying that this was not a game. And she should always trust her instincts.

"Hey Abby, do you feel that?" asked Will, poking his head out of his bedroom door. He didn't sound afraid, his voice sounded a little irritated that something had interrupted his game.

"Yeah. What do you think it is?" she asked, letting her brother follow her downstairs to the kitchen.

Will shrugged. He was just as baffled by it as she was. CRASH! The far side of the kitchen wall was kicked down, nearly pinning Abby's legs. Dust billowed around the room, coating everything. Which wasn't good, because Will had asthma. Right on cue, her little brother started coughing like no tomorrow. The roof slanted precariously down, nearly on the verge of collapse. The dust cleared. There stood a huge zombie con, optics blazing like a purple inferno. Will's coughing was cut off with a gasp.

The first coherent thought that she formed was: "How was this happening?!" The second was "This is just like Attack on Titan."

"Will, GO!" she screamed, opening fire onto the con. Unfortunately, it had little effect. The only effect it did have was that it made the 'con angrier.

"What is going on?!" Will sputtered, frozen in place. Why wasn't he running?! The 'con came even closer, and she decided to do the sensible thing: Get the heck out of there. Abby put her blaster back in its holster, grabbed Sheldon, and dragged Will out of the front door with her other arm. He ripped his hand out of Abby's grip.

"I'm not three," he griped, gripping the DS and stuffed dog. The zombie crashed through the door, causing the rest on the roof on the first floor to collapse.

"NOT MY WII U!" screamed Will, nearly dropping his DS.

Abby glared, too shocked and angry to roll her eyes at her brother. "I live there ya know!" she shouted, knowing that it couldn't understand her. But it felt good to yell at it, even though it was fruitless. She pulled out her phone and called Angela.

"ANGELA I NEED AN EMERGENCY TELEPORTATION NOW!" Abby screamed, her voice cracking. There was no answer. She nearly screamed in frustration. It was just her luck that Angela wasn't around when she needed her.

"Okay, now I'm freaking out!" Will cried.

The zombie roared. Abby handed a wriggling Sheldon to Will and ignited her lightsaber. She charged at the 'con, hoping that the neighbors hadn't called the cops yet. If they did, things would get really awkward. Dodging the zombie's shots, she sliced off its feet. The 'con collapsed to its knees in her front yard, dark energon leaking everywhere. But it was still very much alive. The 'con fired, not at her this time, but at Will.

"DODGE!" Abby screamed at her brother. He dove out of the way, the blast hitting a nearby power pole. All the lights on the street went out, plunging everything into darkness. Abby could only see by the light of her lightsaber. She approached the 'con, using her lightsaber as a glow stick. Taking a deep breath, Abby raised her lightsaber and brought it down on the felled con's spark. The bot's fiery optics flickered out. Then, a light appeared in the middle of the street.

"What's that?" asked Will.

"Help," Abby answered. Taking her brother's hand, they ran through the light.

Abby stepped through the light, into Angela's basement, with her brother in tow.

"Thanks Angela, that was a close-" she started, dropping her backpack on the floor. But it wasn't Angela. Instead, Angela's little sister, Tess was standing there, wide eyed.

"And you're not Angela." Will said, putting Sheldon down. He immediately started sniffing around the basement.

"Why do you look like you just came back from a war?" Tess asked, leaning down to pet Sheldon. The beagle eagerly licked her face.

"Never mind that, where is Angela?" Abby asked.

Tess stood up and shuffled awkwardly. "She's busy at the moment..." she mumbled.

Abby raised an eyebrow. "Doing what?" she inquired, crossing her arms.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." Tess trailed off. Abby sighed in frustration. Why was she being so vague?

Will stared at her. "A giant robot literally just destroyed my house, along with my precious gaming systems. I'll believe anything you say," he said.

BAM! The whole house shook. Abby ran up the basement stairs and stared out the window. Angela was fighting with a similar 'con that had attacked Abby. She was trying to use her mangets against it, but she could only make it stand still.

Abby grabbed her lightsaber once more and ran outside. A germ of an idea had formed in her head, and it was either gonna be the most awesome thing she'd ever done, or could be the cause of many broken bones. Using a nearby ladder, Abby climbed onto the roof of the house and got into position. She ignited her lightsaber and jumped.

"Great AETHER!" she shouted, slicing the robot in half, Future Trunks style. The bot didn't see it coming until it was too late. The lightsaber had no trouble slicing through the head, but it got stuck in the middle of the body, leaving Abby dangling precariously by her lightsaber. "A little help?" she called.

Angela giggled and used her magnets to pull Abby down like a zipper. The two halves of the bot fell down, the lawn now soaked with energon.

"That was awesome! But how did you get here?" Angela asked, breathing heavily.

"Well let's just say I'm feeling some déjà vu." Abby explained, helping her friend up. A gasp came from the doorway. Both Will and Tess were standing in the back door, slack-jawed.

"Everyone, in the basement, now!" Angela ordered. No one objected. Tess and Will ran into the house, followed by Angela and Abby. Abby locked all the doors behind her, and when they were all in the basement, she started piling chairs on the top of the stairs. Angela helped her with the barricade, even though they both knew that it wouldn't help much. But the thought of protection, no matter how minimal, would make everyone feel better. It sure helped Abby feel better, anyway.

"Okay what the heck was that?! A zombie con from transformers prime literally ATTACKED us!" Tess screeched.

"And you two defeated them like they were nothing!' Will finished.

Abby and Angela exchanged a glance. Looks like they had no choice. They had to tell their siblings.

"Okay, well, last May, we were working on our teleporter and we accidentally got sent to the world of transformers prime..." Angela said, trailing off. Their siblings stared at them.

"You did what?!" cried Will.

Abby stepped up. "Yeah, it's true. We got captured by the Decepticons and thrown in prison on their ship, but we escaped with

Elita and managed to get to the Autobots," she said, trying to sum up their adventures as fast as she could.

Tess' jaw dropped. Will's eyes widened.

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" they screeched.

"I know, right? That's all that Abby was saying while we were there," laughed Angela.

"And we went back there a few months ago," added Abby. She left out the fact that they had also visited many times after the sparkling incident, mainly because of sensory overload.

Will froze. "You. Went. Back. There. WILLINGLY?!" he spat.

"Well, to our defense, we were bringing Optimus and Elita's sparklings back to their world," said Angela.

Tess gasped. "They have sparklings?! That's awesome!" she cried happily.

Abby smiled. "Yep. A girl and a boy, named Arielle and Orion. They're really cute," she said.

"What are sparklings?" asked Will.

"Cybertronian babies," explained Angela.

Will wriggled his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.

Abby elbowed him in the ribs. "Could you stop sidetracking onto that?" she hissed.

"What? I just can't believe that Optimus Prime and Elita actually-" Will started.

"Don't even go there," Abby warned.

"How did that Zombie get here?!" Tess exclaimed.

Abby shrugged. "Trust me, I'm just as baffled as you are," she said.

Ten minutes previously, in an underground cave

Unicron was fuming. His assassins had failed to eliminate his only threats! How did that happen? Either his soldiers were incompetent, or those girls were stronger then he had anticipated. Unicron knew that his soldiers were not incompetent in the slightest. But should he keep attacking the girls? His head snapped up.

"I cannot wait any longer," he declared. Unicron rose to the surface of the earth, and immediately, the humans started staring. They also pointed flat metal contraptions at him. Were they supposed to be weapons? No, they looked more like recording devices.

"HEAR ME, PEOPLE OF EARTH! YOU WILL FALL TO MY ARMADA AS MY REIGN BRINGS TO YOU...CHAOS!" Unicron shouted. At his words, his army rose from the ground and started to attack. A few of the pathetic earthlings finally started to shoot at him, but of course it didn't work. Their bullets were just as pathetic as they were. Unicron laughed.

"REMEMBER THIS DAY! THE RISE OF UNICRON, LORD OF CHAOS!"

Abby checked the contents of her emergency backpack. She was glad that she had the foresight to pack it a few weeks after their second adventure, because she knew that there would be a situation in which she would have to use it. In the backpack was a bunch of MRE's, an iodine packet, batteries, extra ammunition, a first aid kit, Abby's journal, Will's inhaler, two extra sets of clothes for her and her brother, her favorite book, Will's favorite book, Apples to apples, a lighter, a Swiss Army knife, and all the cash in the house that she could find.

"Sit! Shake... Good boy!" cried Angela, tossing a tennis ball across the room. Sheldon ran to fetch it.

"Why did you bring a pocket version of Apples to apples?" asked Tess curiously, crawling over to Abby's side.

"For entertainment. I didn't bring Monopoly because I don't want us to kill each other before the Decepticons do," Abby explained. "Why bring a board game when we could just watch T.V?" questioned Will, turning on the T.V. It just so happened to be a news channel. A tall, dark-haired reporter was standing in front of the Capitol building, with gunshots and explosions in the background.

"Tens of thousands of so-called 'Decepticons' are ravaging D.C alone, while thousands of others are attacking cities all over the planet. Many people are asking...'Where is Optimus Prime?' " she announced.

Everyone stared at the screen in stunned silence. Abby felt numb. She didn't think that this would happen outside of a movie. This must be what the Egyptians and Israelites had felt during the Plaugues. Shock and denial. And yet, a desire to survive.

"Holy hecka." Angela murmured.

"That's Dark Energon, but how? It shouldn't exist in our world, and if it did, how are there zombies?!" Abby asked, somehow finding her voice.

Angela thought a moment. "There are only two Dark energon users we know, but Megatron gave it up after Unicron controlled him the second time, so that leaves..."

Tess' eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA! You're saying that Unicron, the lord of Chaos, the guy who is even more evil than Megatron, is here in our world?!"

Abby and Angela nodded grimly.

Will flopped in the couch. "We are doomed," he said, almost matter-of-factly.

"We have to call the Autobots, like NOW!" Tess exclaimed, shaking Angela.

"What do you think I did when I saw the Zombie attack us?! I called them, but there wasn't an answer," Angela griped, staring at her phone in desperation. A hard lump formed in Abby's throat, but she swallowed it down.

"Well I guess it's up to us then," she declared, grabbing her lightsaber.

Angela nodded. "Your suit is in the closet, you should change," she said, gathering two suits in her arms.

Abby nodded. How could she forget about the suits? She and Angela had been working on special combat suits for months now.

Tess stepped in front of her. "Wait a minute! You two are NOT going to kick some con tail pipe!" she cried.

Angela looked at her sister. "Tess, we..."

"WITHOUT ME!" Tess declared, pointing to herself.

Angela smiled and hugged her sister. "I was hoping you'd say that." She grabbed a suit, making Tess' eyes widen in happiness.

"You made me a PREDACON SUIT!" Tess cheered, running her fingers on the fabric. It resembled dragon scales, which was probably why Tess was so jazzed about it. Then again, Tess was jazzed about almost everything.

"Yep I'll explain how it works soon," Angela said as Tess hugged her.

"And Will, this is for you." Abby said, tossing Will his suit. Her brother stared at it in confusion. "Um it looks cool, but what's it for?" he asked.

Abby grinned. "Press the button," she stage-whispered. Will pressed it, hesitantly, and the suit disappeared. "Wow! An invisibility suit nice!" he cried, holding it to his chest.

"Okay you two suit up...in separate rooms." Angela said.

"What about you?" Abby asked.

Angela smiled. "I'm going to call some friends over to help."

Jack, Miko and Raf were sitting in Jack's room, bored out of their minds. Well, that's what Miko had been saying for the last ten minutes, anyway. But they really couldn't do anything about it.

Then Jack's phone buzzed.

"Hello?" he ventured.

"Jack! Good you answered!" called a familiar voice.

"Angela is that you?" Jack gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah it's me. Listen, I need you to get Raf and Miko," said Angela, a hint of impatience in her voice.

"They're already here," he said.

"PERFECT! Go to your garage and type in the numbers 5088. And hurry!" Angela ordered

"Wait! Angela what is-" The phone went dead.

"What was that all about?" Miko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Angela wanted us to go to my garage and type the code 5088." Jack explained.

"Well what are we waiting for? I want to do something fun, for once!" Miko exclaimed. They sprinted to the garage as fast as their legs could carry them. Jack figured that it was the most energized he'd seen her, since the bots had left for Cybertron. Even Raf seemed to have an extra spark in his eyes. Raf ran over to the keypad and punched in the code. The floor of the garage was lifted up. Three pods emerged from the floor, each pod having a name on it. Their names. They opened their pods.

"The apex armor! and it's my size!" Miko squealed. Jack playfully rolled his eyes and looked at his suit. He touched it and the left arm have a shield form. Even he thought it was cool.

"Wow that's awesome," Raf said, looking at his own gloves that shot lightning when needed.

"Uh guys it says that we need to use the teleporter," said Miko, pointing at the teleporter that had appeared along with the pods. Jack and Raf exchanged a glance, and nodded. All three of them grabbed their suits and stepped into the light of the teleporter.

Within a few seconds, they had reached their destination. Jack, Raf, and Miko stepped into the basement. There stood Abby and Angela, decked out in their own suits. Two other, younger kids stood next to them, along with a dog. Jack assumed that they were their siblings.

"Sup peeps." Miko said.

"Okay," the youngest girl smirked, "I'm convinced."


	4. Attack ON the Titans

Chapter 4: Attack ON the titans

"Jack, Miko, Raf, this is my sister Tess," Angela introduced.

Tess waved. "Hi!" she chirped.

"This my brother Will and dog Sheldon." Abby said, gesturing to each of them.

Will waved, while Sheldon wagged his tail. It was unusual for Sheldon to stay still, but perhaps he was in the same shock that they all were. It still hadn't hit Abby yet that her world was under attack. Maybe it never would.

"It's nice to meet you, but what is this all about?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, you seem a little off," Miko added, folding her arms.

Angela sighed. "Unicron is in our world," she deadpanned. Their reaction was instantaneous.

"What!? UNICRON!" the three exclaimed.

"Yeah, he attacked us, and now he's all over the world," Tess said.

"And you called US for backup?! Why not the bots?" Raf asked incredulously.

"We tried. Nobody is answering. So we decided to suit up and try to take down Unicron ourselves!" Abby declared. She had always vowed to go down fighting, no matter the circumstance. This was no different.

"Sweet! I'm in!" Miko cheered, jumping up and down. Classic Miko. Always optimistic, no matter the circumstances.

"I'm in," said Raf defiantly. Everyone stared at Jack.

"What about you?" asked Will, putting his DS on the TV tray.

Jack stared at him. "Of course I'm going to help, but, are you all aware of what's at stake if we fail?" he asked.

The room went silent. The air seemed to hang heavy over them, pressing on top of them like a weight. All that Abby could see in her mind was fire. She imagined the horrible fire all those years ago that had killed her biological mother and orphaning her and Will, raging higher and higher, until it consumed the world. She flinched away from the image.

"That's why we're doing it," said Will.

Abby nodded. "If we don't step up and do something, then what chance does anyone else have?" she said.

"She's right," Raf agreed.

"Good! Now suit up and we'll tell you how your suits work," Angela said, changing the subject abruptly.

"I already know how mine works. You get in and smash things," Miko scowled.

"Okay, but put in something comfortable underneath, a black suit or something." Will suggested, frowning right back at her.

"Okay," Miko surrendered.

Angela turned to Tess. "Okay, so the hood has some goggles in it to protect your eyes, the wings and tail are connected to you.

You can move them at will with certain hand gestures. Both of your suits have enhanced strength as well," she explained.

"Cool, but what about you and Abby?" Tess asked, opening and closing her wings.

"My suit is designed for lots of combat, but it won't weigh me down. Of course, my magnets are compatible with the suit. In fact, I can sync them with my suit. It has some of the metal from the baby carriers Alpha Trion gave us. I hope it will protect me from most of the blasts," Angela said.

"Mine is designed to be flexible, yet protect me at the same time. And there's a little sheath in the back to hold my lightsaber. It has a feature that will call my weapons back to me if they are knocked out of my hand. Yes, I know the top part looks like Saiyan armor, but the whole thing is made from the metal of the bulletproof baby carriers Trion gave us," Abby explained. The Saiyan design may have been a little unnecessary, but she really wanted to feel like a warrior. And also, she was a huge nerd.

Will scratched his head. "Um, where are we supposed to get dressed?" he asked.

Tess shrugged. "Well, there is a bathroom down here. How about all the girls change into the bathroom, and you boys just change out here?" she suggested.

"I don't think that it'll fit all four of you with armor," said Jack.

Abby silently agreed with him. She could almost see Miko accidentally wreck the small bathroom while changing into the Apex armor. With all three of them inside.

Angela seemed to be thinking the same thing. "How about we just go in one at a time?" she suggested.

"DIBS!" cried Will and Miko simultaneously. They raced to the bathroom, elbowing each other along the way. Miko knocked Will down, but he tripped her in retaliation. Raf, using their distraction, ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Abby, Jack, and Angela erupted into laughter at their startled expressions. It dawned on Abby that this could be the last time they would ever laugh. But this made her grin even more. If it was, she'd better make it count.

After everyone got dressed, the seven gathered around the computer that was down there. Abby had re-packed her bag, and she had made sure that it, was lined with the last of the baby carrier metal. Jack, Raf, and Miko had all put their phones in her bag.

"Okay. so if we want to stop Unicron, we have to find him first. He must be emitting a strong signal, so all we have to do is find the source of it, and-" Jack was interrupted by yet another flash of blinding light.

The color was similar to a groundbridge, but it was jagged and sparking in an extremely disjointed manner. Sheldon immediately started barking at the light. Raf dove under the desk, while Miko, Will, and Tess stood frozen in place. Abby, Angela, and Jack got into fighting position.

"Not again!" cried Raf, from under the desk.

"I've had it with these FREAKIN' portals in this FREAKIN' HOUSE!" shouted Will angrily, shielding his eyes. The rest of them closed their eyes, including Abby. She was used to things portaling into her and Angela's homes, but her brother, not so much. But he was handling it quite well.

The light receded. There, smack in the middle of the floor, sat a Predecon not much bigger than a house cat. Its metallic body was silver and hot pink, reminding Abby of the Cheshire Cat. Except, of course, that it was a robot dragon. The Predacon stared at each of them, not moving a muscle. Abby shivered. She had been with Ratchet when Predaking had almost killed him, and one of the things that had scared her the most was Predaking's cold and enraged stare. But this predacon was different. Its gaze was more analytical. Sheldon was now growling at it, low and dangerously. He looked about ready to rip it apart. The Predacon snapped its gaze to Sheldon. Before it could attack her dog, Abby grabbed Sheldon. The only thoughts that were in her head was "How did this happen?" and "This is literally a less intense version of Jurassic Park". Tess was the first one of them to move. And not in the direction that Abby was expecting. She went right over to the Predacon. A choked gasp erupted from Abby's throat.

She could hear it coming from Jack's throat, and Angela's too.

"Hello there," Tess breathed. She bent down and started to pet it on the head.

The Predacon looked up at the ten-year-old girl who had approached it. Abby was expecting to see the Predacon snap and rip off Tess' arm. Her hand was wrapped around her lightsaber, ready to ignite it at the slightest hint of movement.

The predacon stared into Tess' eyes, and to Abby's surprise, started nuzzling Tess' arm. Everyone relaxed.

"Okay, the first time I saw one of those, it attacked me, but why didn't it hurt us?" Miko asked.

"Her suit," Raf said, crawling out from underneath the desk, "It looks almost exactly like actual Predacon scales. To the Predacon, it must seem like Tess is one of its own," He explained. Tess picked up the Predacon.

"HER name is Ember," she frowned at Raf.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Jack asked.

"She told me," Tess stated, in a casual manner.

"But where did she come from?" questioned Will.

Ember growled, hissing and flicking her tail in the air. Tess' face paled.

"What did she say?" prompted Miko.

"Ember said that she was left on Cybertron to die by Shockwave, since he thought she was a failed experiment. She was there for quite a while, until Predaking and the other Predacons found her and took her in. It seems there was a groundbridge accident that sent her here," Tess translated.

"Seems legit," mumbled Abby. Miko nodded in agreement.

"Anything else before we start planning this attack?" asked Raf

"Oh wait! I forgot to show Sheldon's new look!" Abby exclaimed, remembering out of the blue that she had made her dog some battle armor, too. Taking out a small remote, she pressed a button and spoke into it. "Blue Flowers, red thrones," she muttered.

Instantly, the armor wrapped around her dog. Thankfully, Sheldon didn't try to rip it off of his body. Everyone applauded. Abby gave a little bow, just for fun.

"Okay back to business. We have to find Unicron." Jack ordered. Will made a face, but sat down next to the computer.

"Why can't we just head to D.C? There's a lot of tail pipe to kick down there!" Miko exclaimed, punching her fists together.

Raf shook his head. "Unicron is in one place this time. He's not in the Earth's core, but once we take care of him..."

"The rest of them go down," Tess finished. Abby barely withheld a scoff. Systems like that were the reasons that most villains failed in the movies. But maybe it was lucky that Unicron did not know this. Ember gurgled something that sounded like agreement.

"Okay the strongest signal of Dark Energon is in..." Raf started.

"New York. It's always in New York," Will interrupted.

"Or in Los Angeles," added Abby.

"Maybe it's in some Eastern European town, like in the second Avengers movie!" cried Angela.

"Um, no, it's in Texas," Raf concluded.

"Really? That's a first," Abby said, with genuine surprise in her voice. Unicron wasn't as cliché as she'd initially thought.

"Alright! Let's go-" Will started.

"Wait! We need a team name!" Miko cried, interrupting Will mid-sentence. They all stared at her. Even Sheldon seemed to look confused. She ignored Will's glare.

"What? We have to call ourselves something. How about the-"

"Don't say Wreckers, because that is taken." Angela advised.

"The Avengers?" Will suggested.

"Taken," Abby deadpanned.

"Justice League?" Tess asked.

"Taken." Angela replied.

"What about IGL?" Jack offered. Everyone turned to him.

"IGL? What does it stand for?" Will asked curiously.

Jack smiled. "Intergalactic League." he answered.

"I like it. What about you guys?" asked Raf. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Abby was about to protest, since they weren't really "Intergalactic" but she realized that they were protecting the entire galaxy from the threat. So, that was fair. And it wasn't copyrighted, either.

"Good! Now we need a team leader," Angela declared, eyeing Jack.

"Wait me?!" Jack asked, baffled.

"Yes you!" Abby exclaimed. "You're the oldest and the most emotionally stable out of all of us. So, you've got my vote," she explained. Plus, he was the closest to being a legal adult out of all of them, so that would help things.

"Yeah, and Optimus DID pick you to go to Vector Sigma." Miko added.

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but Abby knew that he could not argue with all of them.

"Alright. Should we have a second in command?" he asked, mostly serious.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I nominate Angela and Abby," said Tess. Everyone stared at her and Angela. Abby's cheeks flooded with heat. Now, she started to feel a bit more sympathy for Jack.

"Which one of you is older?" asked Miko.

"Me," answered Abby.

"Only by a month!" exclaimed Angela.

Will rolled his eyes, but nobody said anything else. Then, Jack spoke up again.

"Miko, you're fourth in command, and Raf is fifth. Will, you are sixth and Tess, you are last," he said.

"That's fair," muttered Will, probably wanting to be higher up, but glad that he wasn't dead last. Everyone stood up and walked over to the teleporter, weapons in hand.

"Okay guys last chance to turn back." Angela warned. Abby froze, waiting for someone to back out. She was expecting her brother to, but there was no way that she would say it to his face. But then again, she wouldn't blame him, or anyone, if they backed out. Everyone's life, as well as the fate of the world, was at stake. It was an enormous weight to bear, especially if you are teenagers. And Will and Tess were preteens.

To the everlasting credit to IGL, not one of them budged. Angela readied the teleporter. A question lingered in the back of Abby's head: _Is this how I'll die? What will it feel like if I do?_

She shoved it out of her head. She couldn't afford to think like this, especially in these circumstances.

"Ready?" Angela asked her.

Abby took a deep breath to steady herself. "Let's do this," she said. They lined up by the teleporter.

 _Here goes nothing._

Will pressed the button, and they were off into the unknown.


	5. Everything is bigger in Texas

Chapter Five: Everything is Bigger in Texas... Especially the Giant Murder Robot

The first thing that Abby saw when she stepped out of the teleporter was smoke. Smoke and fire. She recoiled, taking a step back onto a piece of broken glass. It was lucky that she was wearing proper gear. Then, the screams started filling her ears. It wasn't just one scream. It was the sound of hundreds of thousands of terrified people, screaming in fear and agony.

"What... what kind of monster actually enjoys this?" Abby stuttered. It was more of a rhetorical question, and she didn't want an answer.

"I told you he was worse than Megatron," said Angela, grabbing her sister's hand.

Miko swallowed audibly. "I wish it was Megatron," she murmured.

Jack and Raf nodded in agreement.

"Look! There he is!" hissed Will, pointing to a silhouette down the street. They turned. Sitting on a pile of debris like it was a throne, was Unicron. And he was smiling like a kid on Christmas, only it was a lot more evil.

Tess balled her fists. "Let's rush him!" she cried.

Jack grabbed her by her arm and dragged her back to his side. "NO! Are you insane?! We need to come up with a better plan!" he shouted.

"Shh! Keep quiet!" hissed Raf, right in line with Abby's thoughts. Angela glanced back at Unicron uneasily, followed by Abby. He hadn't noticed them yet, but it was only a matter of time until he did. Her estimate was less than a minute or two, tops.

"What is the plan, oh wise one?" asked Will, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Both Jack and Abby shot him a glare.

"Pecking order," she reminded her brother. Will scowled and crossed his arms.

"Seriously, what is the plan?" inquired Tess.

"Well, we can't approach Unicron directly without being killed by his troops, so we've gotta take those out first," Jack reasoned.

Abby nodded. "Good idea, but what happens if we do have the opportunity to kill him? It took something very powerful last time, but we don't have that," she said.

Miko tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Does it matter? We're powerful in our own right! We can finish him ourselves!" she exclaimed.

But the question still remained in her head: How WOULD they kill him? Hopefully, a good ol' lightsaber stab to the spark would do the trick.

"Alright, NOBODY, and I mean nobody, approaches Unicron alone! That means you, Miko!" ordered Jack.

"Aww," Miko pouted.

One bird flew above them, probably trying to escape from the devastation. Sheldon saw it, and immediately started barking, straining against his leash. Will held onto his leash, making sure that he didn't run off. Unicron's gaze snapped to them.

"Dang it, he blew our cover!" exclaimed Will.

Abby ignited her lightsaber. "About damn time," she said, with as much bravery as she could muster.

"Language," muttered Angela.

"SOLDIERS! Kill them ALL!" shouted Unicron.

"IGL! Unleash hell!" ordered Jack. All seven of them, Sheldon included, ran to attack the zombie cons. Miko charged the 'cons in the armor, Will turned invisible, Angela activated her magnets, Raf charged his gloves, Jack activated his shields, and Tess took off with Ember. Abby wondered if Jack had meant to rhyme like that. She easily dodged the first con's blow and sliced it in half, vertically. Abby ran through the rubble-filled streets, dodging screaming civilians. Civilians? She was technically still one herself, why was she calling everyone else that? Maybe because she and her team were the only ones who weren't panicking and running for the hills. Yeah, that was it.

Abby nearly ran smack into a reporter, who was running away from a con.

"Run, kid!" the reporter screamed. Abby ignored him. She pushed him out of the way, and deflected the blasts aimed at both of them. One of the blasts ricocheted off of her lightsaber and hit the con, killing it. Panting, Abby turned to the slack-jawed reporter.

"I suggest you run," she hissed.

The reporter scrambled away as fast as he could, his eyes wide. Abby barely withheld a smirk. Several 'cons decided to surround her. Was this the end? Then, one of the 'cons collapsed. It was almost like it was knocked down by an invisible force. Will. Using their distraction, she sliced most of them in half.

"Thanks 'lil bro!" Abby called behind her.

"You're welcome! Don't let it happen again," ordered Will's disembodied voice.

"I don't intend to, trust me. Stick with me, kid. You've never fought Decepticons before, but I have," she said.

Will became visible again. "What?!" he cried.

"Don't question it," Abby muttered. She would normally say that they would discuss it later, but there might not be a "later". They were all faced with the very real possibility that the mission would fail. But now, all that Abby could do was fight. And hope.

Raf ran through the streets, zapping 'cons as he went. He still hadn't gotten the hang of his gloves yet, but at least he could use them in a somewhat effective manner. But the problem was, it didn't have much of an effect on the 'cons. How was he supposed to save this world if he couldn't fight the 'cons? If he didn't figure out how to use his weapon soon, he would be dead. Hopefully, he would meet up with one of his friends, and they could fight together. The thing was, Raf couldn't find any of them. Maybe it was a bad idea to split up. Scratch that, it was a HORRIBLE idea. What was it that Optimus said? "Till all are one?" Maybe Raf and the IGL should have stayed as one. But on the other hand, they would cover more ground if they went alone, or in pairs. One of the cons shot at him, but Raf managed to dodge. Barely. Looking down, he could see that the blast had singed a hole in his pants. Crap. If he survived this, his mother would kill him. Out of the corner of his eye, Raf saw Sheldon meandering down the street, just sniffing around amid the rubble. So far, none of the 'cons were attacking him. They were mainly focused on Raf. But maybe, Sheldon could attack the 'cons. The beagle stopped near a fire hydrant, and Raf got an idea.

"Sheldon! Um, uh... GET THE SQUIRREL!" he shouted, pointing to the fire hydrant. Sheldon jumped at the fire hydrant, scratching at it and barking. Due to the armor, Sheldon's claws packed a lot more of a punch. Within a matter of seconds, the fire hydrant burst open, spraying the 'cons with water. While they were distracted, Raf used his electric gloves. This time, he managed to electrocute all of the surrounding 'cons. Pretty soon, there was a pile of dead 'cons around him. Raf went over to Sheldon.

"Good boy," he said, petting the beagle. Grabbing Sheldon's leash, Raf ran down the now-empty street. But it wasn't empty for long. Less than a minute later, a few 'cons appeared in front of him. Time for this fight to continue.

Tess flew above the devastated city, with Ember by her side. Unicron hadn't forgotten about air support, unfortunately. Oh well.

The more of them to beat into a pulp, the better. She and Ember were going to be terrors in the sky for the 'cons. Ember growled in warning. Tess turned. She was being followed by about five 'cons.

"Crap, what do I do?" Tess muttered to herself.

Nobody had taught her how to do this. Which begged the question: Why had she volunteered for this, anyway? She had always wanted to save the world, but darn it, it sure wasn't as easy as the Justice League made it look. Ember clawed at the 'con in the middle, causing it to swerve and fall to the ground. Tess grinned. If her suit was designed like an actual Predacon, then she would be able to use the same fighting moves as Ember. She attempted the same swipe that her Predacon partner had used, but she undershot her opponent. The 'con used the opening she left in her defense to its advantage. It fired a quick shot at her chest. Tess screamed inside her teeth. It hurt, but not as much as she was expecting it to. She looked down. Her armor was singed and dented, but it had held. Tess took a deep breath and charged at the 'con again. This time, she faked a swipe. The 'con fell for it, and she slashed it out of the sky.

"Take that!" she shouted.

Ember flew around her in gleeful circles, glad that her partner was okay. Tess was about to fight the three remaining bogeys on her tail, when she suddenly got the sensation that she was being watched. She turned her head to the side, and saw Unicron staring right at her. Those eyes seemed to burn her from the inside out. Tess blinked and tried to turn away, but she could still feel his eyes on her. It was the creepiest thing ever. She shivered, trying to dispel the feeling. After all, there was still a long fight ahead of her.

Angela had to admit, even though their odds weren't great, it was still pretty entertaining to see how her friends fought. Right now, Abby was slicing and dicing the 'cons with her lightsaber, while Will had managed to hijack some construction equipment and was now hitting some of the enemies out of the sky with a wrecking ball.

"Would you stop singing 'Wrecking Ball' every time you hit one?! It was funny the first few times, but now it's freaking annoying!" she heard Abby gripe.

"What? It fits the situation," smirked Will.

"If I die with that Godforsaken song in my head, I will haunt you from beyond the grave," threatened Abby, stabbing a 'con in the chest.

Angela giggled, hoping that her friend wouldn't be able to hear her. Unfortunately, she was less than ten feet away from them.

Abby turned. "Angela! Can you give us a hand?"

"Of course!" cried Angela. She was only waiting for the right time to attack. Two of the 'cons decided to attack her. Big mistake.

Angela made them smash into each other, and rolled them up into a crumpled ball of metal.

"I came in like a-" sang Will.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Abby. Angela playfully tossed the ball of metal at her friend, hoping to mess around with her.

Unfortunately, Abby had very good peripheral vision. She sliced the ball of 'cons in half with her lightsaber.

"Nice try," she said.

"Dang it!" cried Angela. Both girls stood back to back, which triggered Angela's flashbacks. She remembered when they had fought back to back, with Sparklings in tow. Luckily, she didn't have Sparklings to protect. Only herself, her team, and the entire planet. Which was quite a lot to deal with, but it was a bit more intense then cramming for a final. Okay, it was a lot more intense. Because more then her grades were at stake.

"Is that your sister?" asked Abby, pointing to a dot in the sky. Angela stared. It was very faint, but she could just see the silhouette of her sister's wings. The light glinted off of the metal, making it hard to focus on. But Angela could still see that Tess and Ember were being followed by several 'cons. She reached up to the sky, willing her magnets to rip her sister's pursuers from the sky. Tess couldn't do it all herself. Not even with Ember by her side. Sure, Ember had shredded a few of them and Tess knocked two out of the sky, but neither one of them could shake the last few 'cons. Angela managed to pull one down, when it happened. The one remaining 'con shot at Tess, crippling one of her wings. She started to spiral to the ground.

"NO!" screamed Angela, running towards her falling sister. This couldn't be happening! Not Tess! But her sister quickly recovered her coordination, and flew smoothly to the ground.

"Yay! I'm alive!" cried Tess, once she landed.

Angela hugged her sister. "I'm so glad," she said, trying to calm herself down. Ember nuzzled Tess' leg, managing not to grate off a layer of her armor.

"Here, take one of these," said Angela, taking off one of her magnet gloves and handing it to Tess.

"What about you?" protested Tess.

Angela grinned. "I'm fine. I still have one glove, and that'll work just fine," she reassured.

Tess reluctantly put the glove on, and flew off with Ember to fight more 'cons. Angela stopped one 'con with her magnet, and started to crumble it up.

"LOOK OUT!" cried Abby, running over to the two of them. A 'con was charging towards her. But Angela could tell that Abby wouldn't reach her in time. She glanced down at the 'con she was trying to kill. If she let go now, it would surely kill her, but if she didn't, the other 'con would get her. Looks like it was a no-win situation.

"I'm so sorry, Abby and Tess," Angela muttered to herself. She braced for impact, closing her eyes. But, amazingly, she didn't feel a thing. All that she heard was scraping metal.

Angela opened her eyes, and her jaw dropped.

There, standing in front of her, with the 'con dead at his feet, was Dreadwing.

Abby skidded to a stop, frozen in shock. "How-how did you get here?" she stuttered.

Angela, however, was too flabbergasted to speak. He was alive. ALIVE. But how?

"No one hurts humans, especially this one," said Dreadwing, gesturing to Angela. Her heart warmed. Tess flew down and landed in front of Dreadwing.

"YOU!" she cried, pointing at Dreadwing.

Both Abby and Angela stared. Did she think that Dreadwing was an enemy?

"You saved my sister's life, which means that YOU'RE AWESOME!" finished Tess.

Dreadwing turned. "That's your sister?" he asked.

Angela nodded. "Yeah. Dreadwing, this is Tess. Tess, meet Dreadwing," she said.

Dreadwing nodded. "So, you are the 'Tess' that I've heard so much about," he said.

Tess stared. "You told him about me?!" she cried.

"Yeah, so?" said Angela.

"It was an interesting situation," added Abby.

Will jumped out of the wrecking ball. "Do you know this guy?" he asked, staring at Dreadwing.

"Um, yeah, Dreadwing is an ally of ours. He saved Angela twice," explained Abby. Angela grinned, a little embarrassed. But that was the only way for Will and Dreadwing to trust each other.

"I take it this is an ally of yours?" said Dreadwing, gesturing to Will.

"This is my brother, Will," corrected Abby.

Dreadwing blinked. "You never told me you had a brother," he said, in a slightly accusatory shrugged. "It never came up," she said defensively. Angela could tell that Dreadwing was thinking about his own brother. And... now she made herself sad.

"Well, anyway, I'm glad you're alive," said Abby.

"Why wouldn't I be alive?" asked Dreadwing, confused.

 _Uh oh_ , Angela thought to herself.

Dreadwing was supposed to be dead, and yet he was standing right in front of them. It baffled her, but she knew that she shouldn't mention it in front of him. Abby must've accidentally let it slip. She, after all, was devastated when she saw "the episode". Even more upset than Angela had been.

Abby seemed to realize her mistake. "Well, I never knew what happened to you after we left. I didn't mean to offend you," she explained.

"None taken. I left the Decepticons after Starscream came back into the ranks. I gave the Autobots the forge, and went off on my own. Until now," Dreadwing explained.

Loud footsteps came from the corner. They turned. Angela's eyes widened.

There stood Starscream and Megatron, heading straight towards them. Will turned invisible, Tess and Angela readied their magnets, and Abby ignited her lightsaber.

"Think we can take them?" asked Abby, through her teeth.

"I hope so," Angela replied. Jack, Raf, and Miko should be there soon, and even without them, it was still five against two. But then again, Megatron was a former gladiator, and he'd probably killed people far more skilled than all of them put together. Scratch that, he definitely had.

Dreadwing, however, didn't even draw his weapons. "Stand down, all of you," he ordered.

Tess shot him a confused glance. "Why?" she asked.

"They're here to assist you," he replied. Abby, Angela, and Tess' jaws dropped.

"You're kidding!" shouted Will's disembodied voice.

"Trust me, Will, Dreadwing isn't the joking type," said Abby, putting her lightsaber away.

Will turned visible again.

Starscream sauntered over to the four of them.

Angela folded her arms. "Hi, Heels," she chirped innocently.

Starscream growled. "I can't ever catch a break, can I?" he griped.

"Nope," said Abby. Starscream gulped and took a few steps back. Angela grinned. Looks like he was still afraid of Abby.

"Hey, Jet man! How's Audrey!" called Will. Both he and Abby started snickering. Angela and Tess stared at them, confused. What were they talking about? Abby, seeing her confused expression, mouthed the words "Inside Joke".

"What is it with you humans and nicknames?!" cried Starscream.

"If I recall correctly, humans do have a particular penchant for nicknames," drawled Megatron.

"HEY!" shouted a far off voice. Angela turned. An angry-looking Miko was standing on the corner, in the middle of Jack and Raf.

She stomped over to Megatron, with the two boys trying to stop her. But it was nigh impossible to stop Miko when she was in the Apex armor.

"Miko, he's on our side!" protested Tess.

"But I still don't trust him," spat Miko.

Abby stepped forward. "I don't either, but this is only a temporary alliance," she said defensively.

Angela nodded. "Yeah, we've got to work together if we want to save our world. Speaking of which, how did you get here? And why are you trying to help us?" she asked.

Miko stepped back, but she was still glaring daggers at Megatron.

"I was thinking the same thing," said Jack, folding his arms.

"We got here the same way you did. With a teleporter," explained Starscream.

"How did you build one?!" cried Angela.

"Did you steal our plans?" asked Abby, narrowing her eyes.

Dreadwing shook his head. "No. We don't even have your blueprints," he said.

"It's not that hard to build one, you know," scoffed Megatron. Will rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything else. Neither did the rest of the IGL. Talk about awkward silence. What were you supposed to say to a bunch of Decepticons, two of which had tried to kill her multiple times, who were now your allies?

"Well, if it isn't Megatron," cackled Unicron, "I admit, I wasn't expecting for you to come crawling back to me."

Megatron took out a megaphone. "As if I would," he spat.

Angela noticed that both Abby and Miko were gone. Uh oh. That was never a good sign. Just then, Abby jumped off the roof of a building and landed on Megatron's shoulder. He twitched, probably fighting the urge to smack her off. To Angela's surprise, Abby leaned into Megatron's megaphone.

"Listen here, Unicorn!" she started.

"And, here we go again with the nicknames," muttered Starscream.

"Quiet, Heels," snapped Tess.

"She is SO your sister," Starscream said to Angela.

"I'm warning you right now, that we have more allies coming! And, if you keep creating more rifts, BOTH OF OUR WORLDS WILL COLLAPSE!" Abby yelled.

Unicron smiled. "You are mistaken, flesh bag. We both know that you are lying, so why should we even bother at this point? Let's clear the air, shall we?" he said. Unicron opened his hand to reveal a limp Miko, still in the Apex armor.

"NO!" screamed the entire IGL in horror. Even Starscream and Dreadwing were surprised. Angela's throat went dry. Was Miko dead? The worst part was that she couldn't tell from that distance.

"MIKO!" screamed Jack, starting forward. Raf and Tess yanked him back into place.

"You BASTARD!" screeched Abby.

"She should have known better than to attack me alone. Oh, and one more thing," chuckled Unicron. He waved his hand, opening yet another portal. And out of the portal came-

Skyquake.


	6. Weak Links

Chapter 6: Weak Links

Angela's mouth fell open. How did he manage to get Skyquake?! From the looks of it, Skyquake still had Dark Energon in his veins.

Dreadwing was frozen in place, his optics widened and filled to the brim with pain. It was the most emotion that Angela had ever seen on his face. Poor Dreadwing. It was hard to see anyone suffer, especially him.

"You are even more of a coward than I thought," spat Abby, probably forgetting that she was still near the megaphone.

Unicron's optics narrowed, but he kept his cool. "And for that, you are going to have a more painful death than your comrades," he said lightly.

Abby laughed harshly. "This is the fourth time I've heard that, and nobody has followed through. So really, I don't think you're going to follow through, either," she said, folding her arms.

Angela smiled, in spite of the situation.

"Is that true?" asked Will, turning to Angela.

"Yep," she replied.

Abby slid down Megatron's arm and landed on the ground next to them. "Heck, the first couple of times, it was all Megatron. The first time was to me, Angela, and Elita when we were in the Decepticon slammer. The second time, it was just me," she filled in.

"What about the third time?" prompted Raf.

"That was Arachnid. Surprisingly, she actually followed through on her threat," said Abby. Angela noticed that Starscream was nodding along to her story. With a start, she realized that Starscream had been there to see all of those threats.

"So, you've gotten the most death threats out of all the humans?" asked Tess.

"Neck and neck with Jack," replied Abby, brushing some dirt off of her lightsaber.

"Can we get back to the topic at hand?" griped Jack.

"Sorry," mumbled all five of them.

Angela stepped forward. "Listen here, Unicorn!" she started, trying not to laugh.

The entire IGL snorted.

"You are about to get the smackdown of your life!" she continued, shaking her fist.

Unicron laughed. "You may think so, but you all have a weakness that I do not have," he said.

"Which is?" asked Will.

"You have a weak link," Unicron cackled, turning his gaze to Dreadwing.

Angela balled her hands into fists, trying to mask her anger. By the look Abby gave her, it wasn't working. Unicron closed his eyes in concentration, obviously giving his troops a new attack plan telepathically. But Skyquake stayed where he was.

"What's the plan?" asked Tess, through gritted teeth.

"I have an idea," said Abby, pulling a vial out of her emergency kit. It was a syringe filled with a weird yellow liquid. Angela recognized it instantly. It was a little something they'd developed a few months ago in case something like this happened. At the time, she thought it was overkill, but boy, she was glad to have it now.

"Is that-" started Will.

"No, it's not pee," interrupted Abby. Raf snickered. Jack's eyes widened, probably realizing exactly what Abby's plan was.

"All right. We need to get that vial to Skyquake at all costs. Will, it's your job to get the vial to Skyquake. Make sure to stay invisible, or else it'll be over very quickly," Jack ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I will," said Will, grabbing Sheldon and the vial. The three 'cons stared at them, confused but interested.

"Tess, Ember, I want you two to fly over and distract Skyquake. Keep him focused only on you. Don't let him look down," said Jack.

Tess saluted. "Got it!" she exclaimed, tossing Angela her glove.

"Tess? Are you sure that you-" Angela started. Tess turned. "You need it more than I do," she said.

Angela nodded, knowing that it was useless to argue with Tess now. "Ok. But don't punch anything," she warned.

Tess gave Angela a little salute. "Sure thing," she replied. And with that, she and Ember took off. Angela watched her sister fly through the sky, silently praying that she would be all right.

"Angela, you need to get Miko away from Unicron," Jack said to her. She nodded, knowing why Tess had given her the glove back.

"Everyone else, just keep the 'cons away from Angela and Will," finished Jack.

"Wait, we're not seriously going to listen to HIM, are we?!" cried Starscream.

"Do you have a better idea?" spat Megatron.

"No," mumbled Starscream, aiming a kick at a chunk of a building.

"Then I suppose it is in our best interest to follow along. Unless or until we have a better idea," hissed Megatron.

Angela and Raf shook with silent laughter. The look on the former seeker's face was priceless.

"¿Listo para morir, Unicron?" Abby muttered under her breath, igniting her lightsaber. Angela had no idea what she said, but it sounded awesome.

"She said, 'Ready to die?'" clarified Raf, seeing the look on Angela's face.

"KILL THEM ALL!" thundered Unicron, pointing in their direction. The, 'cons charged at them.

"Let's do this!" cried Will, and turning invisible. And with that, they all ran at the 'cons

Before Angela could get very far, Dreadwing stepped in front of her. "What are you doing with that vial? What does it contain?" he asked.

"Paz," Abby answered, giving him a sympathetic look, "Dando paz."

Angela gave him a pat on the leg, which he recoiled away from. "You do not have to fight your own brother. He will be at peace before you know it" she reassured. Dreadwing took a step back, leaving Angela to run to Unicron.

Abby ran next to her. "I'll distract him," she said.

Angela swallowed. "Good luck," she muttered. Attacking Unicron was the reason that Miko was in that situation as it is. But Abby would be more agile in her armor than Miko was in hers. Hopefully, that would give her an advantage. Angela dove behind a trash can and readied her magnets. Abby pretended to sneak close to Unicron, obviously knowing that she would get caught. He took the bait.

"You cannot sneak up me! Just look at what happened to your friend!" Unicron shouted, opening his palm once more.

Now was her chance. Taking a deep breath, Angela held out both of her hands and slowly pulled the apex armor towards her. It was the heaviest thing she tried to pull so far. Angela could feel the heaviness in her hands. Would her magnets hold? She started to sweat from exertion. Every inch that Miko moved was a battle. But the pull was getting stronger. Angela strained her magnets to their very limit. With a swish, Miko was pulled from Unicron's palm, nearly crushing Angela in the process.

"YOU SNEAKY LITTLE FLESHBAG!" Unicron fumed, taking a shot at her friend. Angela gasped. Abby dove for cover, the blast whizzing above her head.

Miko's eyes fluttered open.

"Miko! Are you-" Angela started. Miko took off the armor, but collapsed again, knocking Abby to the ground.

"Ange! Get in the armor!" shouted Abby, starting to drag Miko down the street. There wasn't any time to argue. Angela hopped in the armor and started running away from Unicron as fast as her legs could carry her, grabbing Miko. A shot ricocheted off of a building, sending flaming debris raining down on them. She heard Abby take a sharp breath behind her. Angela turned. Her friend was staring, wide-eyed, at the flames around her, hyperventilating. Why was she breathing that heavily? Then, Angela remembered that Abby was deathly afraid of fire, due to the fact that her birth mother had been killed in a house fire when she was young. Angela ran to her friend, jumping over the flames. It was lucky she was wearing that armor.

"Abby! Come on!" she cried, lifting her friend into her hand.

"I'm going to asphyxiate!" screeched Abby, sounding like she was having a full-scale panic attack. Angela jumped back over the flames, making her friend scream.

"Abby, it's okay, you're safe now," she said, putting her down when they were out of range. Abby sat on the ground, pale, clammy, and panting. Angela could see tear tracks on her friend's face, but she pretended not to notice. There was a groan.

Miko sat up, running her head. "What happened to me?" she asked, her voice weak.

Angela let out a sigh of relief. "You're alive! We weren't sure!" she exclaimed.

"The last thing I remember was Unicron smacking me into a building. My head must've hit the armor too hard," muttered Miko.

Abby stood up. "I'm fine. Sorry about that," she apologized.

Angela nodded. "Apology accepted," she replied.

Miko raised her eyebrows. "Sorry about what?" she asked.

Abby took a shaky breath. "Nothing. I just panicked a little, that's all," she said.

"A little? You were hyperventilating!" cried Angela.

Miko stared. "Explain," she demanded. Without warning, Abby fell to her hands and knees.

"Did I trigger some PTSD?" asked Miko.

"Y-yeah. When I was six, I woke up one night to the smell of smoke. I ran into the hallway, only to find it completely ablaze. I managed to grab Will, but not my birth mother. I remember running out of there, with the smoke so heavy I could barely breathe and the intense heat nearly killing me, thinking that I was gonna burn to death. And, a few minutes ago, I was surrounded by fire, and all those memories came flooding back to me. I just-"Abby broke off with a sob. She quickly wiped her eyes, probably trying to pretend like they never even happened. Angela climbed out of the armor and gave her friend a hug. Abby returned it, squeezing her like no tomorrow. Hugging Abby, who was nearly half a foot shorter than her, felt like hugging a baby animal. You felt like you should envelop them in your arms and protect them forever. But that was a luxury that neither of them could afford.

Abby let go before Angela did.

"Shall we continue this fight?" asked Angela.

"Definitely," agreed Abby.

Will ran up to Starscream and tapped his leg.

"Hey, Jet-"

"Waaaaah!" Starscream yelled.

Will became visible. "Cool your jets its me." Will said.

Starscream grounded and looked at the human. "What is it?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you could get a group of cons in a single area, when I give the signal, you jump out of the way." Will explained.

"Why would I do that?" Starscream asked.

Will frowned. "Fine. I'll just ask Megatron and explain to him that you..."

"Never mind! I'll do it, I'll do it!" yelped Starscream.

Will laughed as Starscream scrambled away from him. He jumped into his trusty wrecking ball, waiting for his opportunity to strike. Within a few minutes, many 'cons had gathered around near Starscream. In perfect range of his wrecking ball.

"HEADS UP!" Will yelled. Starscream jumped out of the way. Will swang the wrecking ball in a circle, destroying all the cons. He pumped his fist.

"I CAME IN LIKE A-" Will sang, half in celebration, half to annoy his sister.

"WHAT DID I SAY?!" screamed Abby, from a few blocks away.

Will smirked and turned invisible. It was weird to be invisible, in his opinion. The 'cons' eyes literally went straight through him, and he still wasn't used to that feeling. A heeled foot stepped down dangerously close to him, nearly squishing him and Sheldon.

"Dude! You almost killed me!" Will shouted.

"Sorry, whoever that was," said Starscream, looking around for the source of his voice.

"My name is Will," he replied, becoming visible.

"Right," amended Starscream, gulping. Why did he gulp? It was almost as if Starscream was afraid of him.

"Are you scared of me?" Will asked, stepping around a wild-eyed 'con.

"Of you? No," Starscream deadpanned, blasting a 'con out of the sky, "Your sister, on the other hand..."

"Abby? You're afraid of Abby?" Will laughed. What reason would Starscream have to fear his older sister. Sure, Abby could be really terrifying when she was mad... Wait. That was it. For whatever reason, Starscream had made Abby mad, and she must've snapped at him or something.

"OUTTA THE WAY!" screamed Tess, flying through the sky as fast as she could, followed by an enraged Skyquake. Will and Starscream dove in opposite directions. Sheldon barked in surprise, but Skyquake still pursued Tess.

"Dang, that Dark Energon stuff is pretty horrid," Will muttered aloud.

"Pfft. You don't know the half of it," scoffed Starscream.

Tess started flying in circles around a nearby building, bringing Skyquake to a standstill. Will sucked in a breath. Now was his chance. He sprinted over to Skyquake, taking the vial out of his pocket.

"Um, whatever this is, I hope it works," muttered Will under his breath. He had no idea what it actually did, or whether or not it was fact pee. He wouldn't be surprised if it was. Will injected the contents of the vial into Skyquake's leg. Skyquake let out a loud screech of agony, making Dreadwing stumble forward. Will knew that the two of them must be twins, even though nobody had told him. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. Dreadwing and Skyquake were nearly identical, except for their paint jobs and personalities. To Will, Dreadwing seemed so much more civilized than his brother. But then again, when you're possessed, you're not exactly the most "civilized". Abby and Angela ran over, with Miko stumbling along in the armor.

"It's working!" cried Abby triumphantly. Everyone else was silent after that, waiting to see if Abby was right. It felt like a really long cutscene in a video game that you couldn't skip. Finally, the purple retreated from Skyquake's eyes. Were they usually that shade of red? They were kind of creepy to Will.

Skyquake stumbled and looked around. His eyes fell on Dreadwing.

Dreadwing stared back.

For a moment, just one moment, Will could see the longing in both of their eyes. The longing to see each other one more time.

"Brother..." Dreadwing whispered.

Jack and Raf exchanged a nervous glance. Even the Megatron and Starscream were silent.

"What are you waiting for?! FINISH THEM OFF!" demanded Unicron. Skyquake stared all of them down individually, not acknowledging Unicron. Will's eyes met with Skyquake's for an all-too-brief moment, with the bot probably sizing him up. Was he? Will wasn't sure. Then, Skyquake's eyes snapped back to Unicron.

"I am not your slave anymore!" yelled Skyquake defiantly. He punched a giant con down, and collapsed along with it.

"NO! SKYQUAKE!" cried Dreadwing, running helplessly to his brother's side.

But it was all for nothing. Skyquake was gone. Dreadwing knelt in the dirt and rubble next to his twin, holding onto his motionless hand and trying to regain his composure.

"I was not ready for you to leave me again," he mumbled. Skyquake's eyes were still open, but the light had departed from them.

Those lifeless eyes were staring at the ashen sky, his face etched with something resembling a smile.

Near Will, Angela started sobbing. Abby reached up and let her friend cry on her shoulder, though Angela had to hunch down a bit to get there. Will did not know what to think. This was the first time he'd see someone die in front of him. But he didn't know the dead bot at all. So it was kind of hard to mourn.

Tess watched Skyquake fall to the ground from the roof. She knew that he was a goner, as he lay motionless on the ground. Dreadwing ran to his brother's side. Tess turned away. She couldn't bear to watch it anymore. After all, she couldn't help but imagine Angela lying there, while she held her dead body...

BOOM! An explosion rocked the side of the building, forcing Tess to fly off. Ember blew her blue fire in the general direction of the 'con that shot at them. Unfortunately, it was right in front of Tess. She flew through the fire, expecting to be burnt to a crisp. But to her surprise, she wasn't singed at all. Looks like her suit was fireproof. Sweet! Now she could fly through explosions and look awesome without hurting herself! Tess, who had just emerged from the fire, punched the con while it was off guard. Unicron wasn't pleased. He growled in frustration, and threw one of his guards at her. Tess flew upward, trying to dodge the con. The side of the 'con hit her right wing, crippling it.

She spiraled to the ground, her wing giving off smoke like an airplane's. Tess saw Ember flying down towards her, fear in the tiny Predacon's optics. She reached for her crippled wing, trying to put her it back in place, but her dang arms were too short. In the distance, she could see Angela running towards her, arms outstretched, but Tess knew that her sister nor Ember would not get there in time.

"Don't stop the fight. Save my home, OUR home, please…. goodbye," she muttered.

The air rushed past her back, cradling her as it took her to her grave.


	7. Till all are one

Chapter Seven: Till All Are One

Halfway to the ground, Tess realized that there really was no other way out. She was going to die defending the world. A pretty admirable way to go out, but goodness gracious, she was too young to die! It wasn't fair! Tess looked up, seeing the mournful eyes of Ember looking down at her. Poor Ember. She would have to watch Tess die. What would death feel like? Would she die right away, or would it take hours? Oh, hopefully it wouldn't be painful. For her sake and for Angela's. Just before she hit the ground, Tess heard the sound of...wings? Was it the angel of death, coming to claim her soul? But, then she was flying higher. Looking around, Tess realized that she was alive.

And she was being carried by Predaking.

Her surprised face turned to a happy smile. "Thank you!" Tess cried, hugging his neck. Predaking growled something that sounded like "You are most welcome."

As soon as she was on the ground, Angela started to mob her sister. She hugged Tess to her chest, sobbing in relief. Her baby sister, the most important thing in her life, was alive.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked, fixing her sister's wing. The whole IGL crowded around them.

"Yeah, thanks to him," Tess said. Predaking smirked.

 _Geez. I'm getting a lot of mixed emotions from these Cybertronians_. _The last I saw him, he literally tried to kill Abby and Ratchet,_ Angela thought.

Abby smile disappeared. "Wait a minute! If HE'S here, then that's means-" she cried. Before she could finish her sentence, a groundbridge appeared about a block away from them.

And out of the groundbridge came Team Prime. Angela could barely withhold a squeal. She watched as Optimus, Elita, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, Wheeljack, Neron, Ratchet, and Knockout, ran out, shooting at 'cons, much like they did when she first saw them. Will had turned visible again, his jaw dropped. Angela couldn't blame him. She had reacted the same way when she first saw the Autobots. Wait a minute. Why was Arcee fighting? She was carrying! Then, Angela noticed that Arcee was wearing a steel plate over her spark. Hopefully, it would protect her enough. They soon made their way to the group but stopped, seeing the three former 'cons with them.

"DON'T SHOOT!" yelled Jack, Angela, Abby, Raf, and Tess. They stared at each other.

"They're our temporary allies," elaborated Jack. The Autobots relaxed a little bit.

Optimus stepped forward.

"We need to stop Unicron. And to accomplish that, we will allow you to fight with us, if you choose. Megatron, Starscream, and Dreadwing, will you stand with us?" he asked.

The request was met by dead silence. Angela frowned. How hard was it to make another alliance? Sure, it was with their sworn enemies, but they'd just allied with the IGL! Which was pretty darn close.

Dreadwing was the first to step forward. "I will." he said.

"Of course he will," muttered Starscream bitterly.

"Shut up," hissed Abby. Starscream pressed his lips together.

Megatron narrowed his optics. "Fine. But just this once," he grumbled, looking mostly at Neron.

Starscream sighed. "I suppose I must, too," he said, taking a small step forward.

"Now was that so difficult?" smirked Angela.

"Yes," mumbled Starscream. Now that the alliances were sorted out, some of the bots ran over to their respective humans while a few others continued fighting.

"MIKO!" cried Bulkhead.

"I'm okay, Bulk," said Miko, purposely not mentioning her "incident" with Unicron. Angela was tempted to tell him herself, but she stopped herself.

"Bee!" exclaimed Raf, running over to give Bumblebee a hug.

"Arcee, what are you doing here? You're carrying," said Jack.

Arcee put her hands on her hips. "Well, I have no intention of being on the sidelines while you and your team are fighting for your world," she frowned.

"What does 'carrying' mean?" asked Will.

"Pregnant," answered Abby. Will started to snicker, but received an elbow to the ribs.

Angela ran over to Neron. "Hey, Neron! How's life?" she asked, not knowing what else to say to him.

Neron grinned. "Good," he replied.

Abby approached Neron, dragging Will behind her by the arm. "Will, this is Neron. Neron, this is my little brother, Will," she said.

Neron blinked. "It's nice to meet you," he said.

Will nodded hesitantly. "Um, you too," he replied.

Angela grinned. "Let's introduce him and Tess to the rest of the bots," she suggested. Both of their siblings were looking from bot to bot, eyes wide. They both walked over to Elita, seeming to be thinking the same thing at the same time.

Angela ran up to their friend. "I'd like for you to meet my sister, Tess, and Abby's brother, Will," she said, gesturing to them as she spoke.

Elita smiled. "Hello," she said warmly.

Tess waved back at her.

Will blinked. "How do you know all these bots?" he asked.

Abby laughed. "Well, I was in prison with Elita, and we met everyone else after we escaped," she explained.

"You were in prison?! Did you make shanks or something and cut your way out?" asked Will, smirking.

"It's a long story," said both Elita and Angela at the same time.

"Hey Rust Bucket!" called Abby. Angela snorted in mirth.

Ratchet walked over to them. "What do you want, shortie?" he asked.

"I just wanna introduce you to my brother," said Abby. Ratchet's optics widened, his expression seeming to say "oh my gosh, there's another one."

"Your name is Rust Bucket?" snickered Will.

Ratchet glared. "No! My name is Ratchet! Your sister is just being a bad influence!" he griped.

Abby smirked. "I'm always a bad influence. It's my occupation," she laughed.

Angela laughed, barely managing to breathe in between giggles.

A 'con flew near them, but Knockout chased it and slashed it out of the sky. He smiled at the five of them.

"Doctor Knockout, at your service," he said, giving them a flourishing bow. Ratchet rolled his optics.

"I like your paint job. It's really sleek and cool," said Will genuinely. Angela raised her eyebrows. Sure, he had the cleanest paint job out of all the bots, but the coolest design was probably Bumblebee. In her opinion, anyway.

Knockout's optics widened. "FINALLY! A human who understands me!" he exclaimed happily.

"What do you mean?" asked Will, confused.

Knockout picked him up. "No other human has noticed the illicit beauty of my finish. I like you, kid. What's your name?" he asked.

Out of the corner of her eye, Angela saw Abby's grip on her lightsaber loosen a little, now that Knockout seemed to be liking Will.

"I'm Will," said Will, a bit of the confusion leaving his eyes.

"Nice to meet, you, Will. I am Knockout, the better-looking of the two Autobot medics," said Knockout, ignoring Ratchet's annoyed sigh.

"I know. You said that already," griped Will.

Angela scanned the battlefield. Most of the bots who weren't talking to them were fighting. Except for one. "Wait, where did Neron go?" she asked worriedly.

Tess hopped on Predaking's shoulder and looked at the scene. "Um, can Neron turn into an pickup truck by any chance?" She asked nervously.

"Why?!" Megatron snapped.

Tess pointed to Unicron. Angela gasped.

Neron was driving straight into the battle. And he was heading for Unicron.

Abby watched in sheer shock for a couple seconds, as Neron charged Unicron. What was he thinking?! Unicron could see him coming! It was suicide to charge like that. Maybe Neron was thinking that if it worked with Arachnid, it would work with Unicron, but Unicron was way more powerful. In fact, she would gladly take on Arachnid right now instead of Unicron. Abby ran as fast as she could towards her bot friend, knowing that it would be nearly impossible to stop him at this rate. But she had to try. Jack, Raf, and Elita started running as well.

By then, Neron was about ten feet from Uncron. He reverted into his regular form and started blasting Unicron. "THIS IS FOR MY-"

Neron was shot through the abdomen with a chunk of dark energon, before he could finish his battle cry. He collapsed into the dirt, optics wide. Energon started to pool around him.

The world went numb. Abby ignited her lightsaber and ran even faster, the only thought in her mind being "Get to Neron!" Angela tried to go after her, but she was restrained by Dreadwing. Abby could see Optimus driving behind her, and Megatron was close behind him.

Both bots caught up to her in a matter of seconds, of course, though Optimus was still pretty far to the left. She looked up at Megatron. There was an intense look in his optics, but it was one that she had never seen before. Then, the look shifted a little. Megatron grabbed her and flung her straight at Optimus. Abby slammed straight into the Prime, forcing him to revert back to his bipedal form. Luckily, he caught her before she hit the ground. Her armor protected her from the sheer force of the blow, but she had a feeling that she would be pretty sore later.

"I'm okay," she clarified, before Optimus could ask her. _In Soviet Russia, you hit the truck._ Abby shook her head. Seriously?! One of her best bot friends was literally bleeding out on the ground, and she had just been thrown into a semi-truck by a former warlord. How was she making Soviet Russia jokes at a time like this? Megatron then shot at a building. It toppled right near Elita, Jack, and Raf, blocking their path. They came to a screeching halt.

"What is he doing?" cried Abby, mostly to herself. She was still reeling in the shock of the last two minutes. Optimus didn't respond. He was staring at Megatron with worry in his optics.

Elita ran over with Raf and Jack. "That was...odd," she said when she got there.

Abby didn't listen to the rest of their conversation. She watched as Megatron closed the rest of the distance between himself and Unicron. Megatron bent down and checked Neron's pulse. Then, he stood up, a look of absolute rage in his optics. Abby shivered. She could almost feel his anger, even though she was quite some distance away.

Unicron laughed. "Finally! Someone who may give me a better challenge!" he cackled.

"Oh, you will get your challenge all right," growled Megatron, extending his sword. By now, all optics and eyes were on them.

Optimus put Abby down and started towards Neron. He grabbed Neron under the arms and dragged him away from Unicron.

"Is he dead?" breathed Elita.

Optimus shook his head. "No, he is alive. Barely," he replied. Abby stared at the hole in Neron's chest, wanting to look away, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of the Energon streaming from his chest. Ratchet and Knockout arrived a few seconds later, medical kits in hand. The rest of the bots and humans crowded around him, too.

"NERON! Don't die on me!" screamed Angela.

"How is he still alive?" questioned Will.

"I believe that some of the dark energon in his system is keeping his spark beating, but I don't know how much longer that will last," answered Knockout.

Abby tore her eyes from Neron and watched Megatron. Megatron was dodging bolts of electricity that Unicron was shooting at him. The chaos-bringer had a few lacerations on his arms, but was otherwise unharmed.

But Megatron was unscathed. He flew above Unicron, shooting at him with a seemingly unending barrage of energon fire. As much as Abby hated to admit it, it was pretty much an even match. Neron coughed, sending splashes of energon dripping from his mouth. Everyone flinched, except for Ratchet and Dreadwing. Megatron's gaze snapped to his son for a second. But that was long enough for Unicron to hit him with a bolt of electricity. Megatron went spiraling to the ground, limp.

"MEGATRON!" yelled Dreadwing.

Unicron laughed. "Oh, what a shame. The mighty Megatron has fallen," he deadpanned. There was a rustling coming from a pile of debris, and a metal hand clawed its way from the bottom. It was Megatron. He wasn't in the best shape, as he moved very slowly and his optics were clouded.

"Not...Neron..." Megatron mumbled, over and over again, louder and louder.

"What was that? Talking about your dying son?" taunted Unicron. He shot another bolt of electricity at Megatron. Megatron fell to his knees. Unicron came closer for the deathblow. Abby tried to cover her brother's eyes, but he smacked her hand away. Fine. He'd better not go crying to her if he was scarred for life. But Megatron stood back up. He pointed his hands at the chaos-bringer and shot the lightning right back at him.

"AUGH!" Unicron staggered back, leaving an opening in his defense.

Megatron transformed and flew straight at Unicron's spark, dagger out. Unicron saw what was coming for him too late. His mouth opened. Megatron flew through Unicron's spark, skewering it on his blade.

The Chaos-Bringer's body fell to the ground, empty and useless.

The area was silent. Everyone stared at Unicron's body in shock, like they expected him to pop back up at any second and finish them all. Abby expected that, too. Miko ran over to the Chaos-Bringer, followed closely by Bulkhead. She bent down for a second, and then stood up.

"He's dead!" cried Miko, a wicked grin on her face.

Abby let out a whoop, punching the air. They won. THEY ACTUALLY WON! She couldn't believe it! Miko high-fived Bulkhead, cheering. Bumblebee and Arcee embraced, falling into each other's arms.

Neron smiled weakly. "W-we beat him?" he rasped.

Elita nodded. "Yes," she said, squeezing his hand. Abby was suddenly reminded of her mother. Sheldon jumped on her, licking her face and she pressed a button on his collar, making him his normal furry self.

Tess grabbed Will and flew up about twenty feet, spinning him around and around.

"Put me down!" Will yelled, more angry than scared. Abby smirked and took a picture. Will noticed, and shot her a glare.

Tess put him down. "Sorry I got excited..." she muttered sheepishly. Abby heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned.

Megatron was staggering towards the group of celebrating bots and humans.

"So this is how I go out," he rasped, energon trickling from the corners of his mouth, "Not the way I thought, but a good way nonetheless." And with that, Megatron collapsed, unmoving, into the dust.


	8. Like the day, we rise

Chapter 8: Like the day, we rise

Abby was frozen for a few seconds as Megatron lay motionless on the ground. She never thought that she would ever see him collapsed like that. It was unnerving. Knockout ran over to Megatron and dragged him next to Neron.

"He's been exposed to too much dark energon," said Ratchet, to no one in particular.

Abby frowned. "You'd think he'd be immune to it by now," she muttered.

"Why would he be immune to it?" asked Will.

Abby smirked and mouthed the words "Drug addict" at him. She didn't feel like explaining it to him. At least until they got home.

Angela stepped forward, a determined look in her dark eyes. "Stand back!" she commanded, taking a small box out of her pocket. Abby scurried back several feet, knowing that when her friend said stuff like that, she meant business. Angela threw the box into an empty field. Out of the box, a large tent sprang up. Abby's jaw dropped. That was some straight up Capsule Corp or Doctor Who stuff.

"Tada! I call it 'portable base'!" cried Angela proudly.

"Whoa, it's so cool!" cried Tess, eyes wide.

"We've got to get them in there!" cried Ratchet, carefully dragging a still-unconscious Neron towards the tent. Knockout managed to drag Megatron behind him.

"That's what she said," muttered Will, earning himself a smack on the cheek from Abby. Leave it to her brother to make innuendos at a time like this. Optimus and Elita followed the two medics in the makeshift medical tent, leaving everyone else to stand outside in an awkward circle.

"I bet you're having a field day, Starscream. I mean, Megs might not make it," stated Abby, after a long silence. She soon found herself being stared at by the entire IGL and Team Prime. Maybe she'd said something insensitive by accident. Oops.

"Not really. I just don't care as much as I used to," said Starscream.

"Is it weird that I don't really want Megatron to die?" asked Raf. Now it was his turn to be in the hot seat.

"You know what, I don't, either," admitted Angela.

"Why?" asked Miko.

"Well, for starters, he did help save our whole world," pointed out Jack.

Abby nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I guess I don't want him to die because I owe him," she said.

Arcee frowned. "I don't know about that. He did capture you two and Elita, ruin Cybertron, rip out Bee's vocal cords, and tried to destroy Optimus and us Autobots for thousands of years," she said.

Bumblebee cast a glance at the tent. "With that in mind, I'm pretty sure he did all of that for a reason," he said.

"Yeah, because he wanted domination," scoffed Bulkhead.

"And he wanted someone to take his pent-up anger on as well," spat Wheeljack.

"Or maybe it had something to do with Neron," said Abby, brushing some flyaway pieces of hair out of her face, "I mean, his mom was killed by Arachnid. Maybe her death was what drove good old Megs crazy," she continued. The group was silent for a few moments.

"Abby's right. Love and revenge can make you do crazy things," agreed Angela.

"I can attest to that," said Dreadwing.

"Note to self: Never get married," said Will.

Abby rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to laugh.

"Men," scoffed Tess, causing Will to shoot her a glare. The Predacons stepped forward, probably thinking that Will might harm Tess.

Will put his hands up. "Hey, now, don't bite my head off," he said.

Tess smiled. "They won't. Isn't that right?" she confirmed. The three Predacons nodded, a bit reluctantly to Abby.

Wheeljack's head snapped up. "I hear helicopter blades," he warned, staring towards the east.

"I don't hear anything," said Miko, puzzled. Then, the Predacons turned in the same direction that Wheeljack was pointing.

"Uh oh, it's legit," murmured Will.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Angela, readying her magnets.

Abby shrugged. "It could be anyone," she said, taking her lightsaber out of its sheath. The helicopter finally appeared. Arcee loaded her gun and aimed at it, ready to shoot it down.

"Arcee, no! That's the President's copter!" shouted Jack.

Arcee lowered her gun. "Sorry. But you all know how I am about helicopters," she muttered.

Bumblebee patted her shoulder. "I understand," he replied. Angela and Abby exchanged a glance. The helicopter landed.

Angela's parents stepped out. "Angela! Tess! Thank goodness you two are all right!" they cried. Angela and Tess ran into their parents' embrace. Abby smiled. Then it hit her that her parents were probably in there too. She gulped. Oh man, they were going to kill her. They weren't her parents by blood, but they sure as heck acted like they were. Starscream smirked, probably seeing the fear in her eyes.

"ABIGAIL ELIZABETH SHARBER!" her mother cried, eyes blazing, red curls flying in the wind. Abby laughed nervously. "Hi, mom," she said.

Mom glared. "Don't you 'Hi Mom' me! What were you thinking?! You could have died!" she shouted.

"But I didn't, did I?" Abby pointed out, trying to spare herself. Angela facepalmed.

Dad stepped forward. "We got back to the house after the attack, and we found it destroyed! With no idea where you and Will had gone! Do you have any idea how worried we were?! ¡Podrías haber muerto por todo lo que sabíamos!" he yelled. _You could have died for all we knew_.

"And then we saw you fighting those awful machines on tv!" added Mom.

"So...I take it I'm grounded for the rest of my life?" Abby asked, suddenly ashamed that she'd nearly given both of her parents a heart attack.

Before they could respond, Elita and Optimus came out of the tent, supporting Neron in between them. Angela let out a whoop. Abby grinned. She wasn't sure if Neron was gonna make it.

"What's all the noise for?" asked Neron, his voice brittle.

"Parents," chorused the IGL, Bumblebee, Arcee, Dreadwing, and Bulkhead.

"I would like to know how you met all of these...robots," said Angela's dad.

"Well, a while back we accidentally got transported to their world for a day and managed to befriend them. We've been going back and forth for a while..." Angela trailed off, as the expressions on both of their parents' faces were livid.

"There are millions of ways it could have gone wrong!" shouted Angela's mom.

"¿Y por qué lo mantuviste en secreto?" asked Dad _. Why did you keep it a secret?_ Abby gulped. Sure, the Autobots had a rule about that, but technically, the rules didn't exactly apply in this world. But then again, there was nothing preventing them from coming clean to her parents, except for one thing: If their parents found out and disapproved, they would probably never see the bots again. That's what Abby thought, anyway.

The president stepped out of the helicopter, flanked on all sides by guards. "The White House sustained heavy damage, as did the rest of the country, and our armed forces could barely stop them. Yet, a group of teenagers manage to stop them," she said, brushing her black, windblown hair out of her face. The IGL exchanged glances. Abby had never seen the president anywhere else but on TV. Now, she was about to get chewed out by her.

"So, the world has you all to thank," she finished. The kids let out a sigh of relief. Abby was glad that she wasn't yelled at by the leader of the free world.

Tess turned back to her parents. "Mom, Dad, I just want to say that Angela and Abby had every right to keep their secret. I know that it was extremely dangerous, but it was for the greater good. They took a step that probably saved all of humanity. I just...want you to go easy on them," she breathed.

The whole area was silent. Even Starscream, for once, had nothing to say, which Abby found extremely suspicious.

Elita stepped forward. "I would like to say that if it weren't for your daughters, I wouldn't be alive right now. You should be very proud of them. I know I am. And I know I have no right to decide what punishment you give them, but all I can say that they are really strong young women," she said. Abby's cheeks warmed, mostly with gratitude. Sure, her parents often told her how proud they were of her and Will, but to hear it from someone who wasn't her parent really struck a chord with her. But then again, Elita was practically everyone's mom.

Dreadwing nodded in agreement. "Both of them, Angela in particular, helped me be who I am today. She made me realize the error in my ways, and helped me amend them. Abby may have spared my life, but it was Angela who helped me regain it," he said.

Out of the corner of her eye, Abby saw Angela clamp her hand to her mouth, probably masking an "Awww!"

"Well we originally thought you should be grounded until you graduate," said Mom.

"But, since you DID save the world, you're only getting grounded for a week," Dad finished. The girls and Will cheered.

"And Ember?" said Angela's mom. Both Ember and Tess exchanged a nervous glance. Abby couldn't tell what Angela's mom was going to say.

"Welcome to the family," she finished.

Ember perked up and flew into her arms and soon was embraced by all of her family.

"You would think they just adopted a dog or something," muttered Jack.

Just then, Ratchet stepped out of the tent. "Megatron is awake," he reported.

Neron sprang up and ran over to the tent. After a few seconds of deliberation, Abby, Angela, Miko, and Will followed him. The four of them peeked in through the gaps in the tent, trying not to breathe loudly. Abby had a feeling that Megs wouldn't appreciate it if he caught them watching him. She could have sworn that Knockout's eyes flickered to them, but he turned away before she could know for certain.

"Hi Dad," said Neron, sitting down next to his father, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Megatron flexed his arm. "All right. I am glad that you managed to endure the dark energon," he replied.

Neron nodded. "I'm glad that you did, too."

Megatron briefly scanned the tent. Knockout had left just before Neron had arrived. Thankfully, his optics passed over where the four of them were watching. He took a deep breath. "Neron, I know that I have done unforgivable things, but I want you to know that I...love you. I never stopped. Your mother would have been proud of you," he muttered, his voice low. But they could still hear it. Neron smiled and hugged his father. Megatron returned it.

"She would have been proud of you too," replied Neron.

Angela wiped at her eyes. "I never thought I'd see the day when Megatron showed a soft side," she whispered.

"I didn't know that he even had one," mumbled Abby. Megatron was the last person she expected to show fatherly love to anyone. Heck, the last time she'd seen the guy, he'd threatened to kill her.

"He wouldn't have said that if he knew we were listening to him," Miko said knowingly.

"And then we'd really be dead," added Will.

Angela took a step back. "Come on, let's go before he finds us," she said. The four walked back to the rest of the group.

"So, your real name is Abigail?" asked Ratchet, as soon as she had returned.

Abby frowned. "Yeah, but I prefer Abby," she muttered.

Ratchet nodded. "Me too."

"Same," said Wheeljack. Abby laughed. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see that Arcee was gripping her sides. Hard. She frowned. Something was off. That was the very tactic that she herself used when she was trying to hide something.

Bee seemed to notice it, too.

"Arcee, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said Arcee, a little more tense than usual. She winced, digging her fingers into her side. Starscream smirked a little.

Arcee shot him a nasty glare, and the little smirk disappeared faster than you could say 'cheese sauce'.

"Arcee," repeated Jack. Arcee glanced at him. Something stirred in her optics. Then, she fell to her knees, nearly taking Abby down with her. It was a good thing she was good at dodgeball, Abby thought to herself.

"It's time isn't it?" Elita asked. Arcee nodded, grabbing her spark with one hand. Bumblebee helped her up and walked her over to the tent, with Ratchet following them.

"Those two just HAD to have a baby," muttered Will.

Abby elbowed him in the ribs. "Yes, yes they did," she said, smiling.

Unicron had fallen, and the Autobots continued to rise, as did the IGL. How could she not smile? A lot had happened in the last few hours, and also the last few months. She was now more self-assured than ever. Abby could remember when she'd felt unstoppable when she escaped from Megatron. That was nothing now. Unicron was worse than Megatron, and she was still alive after facing both of them, wasn't she? Boy, a lot had changed. And things would continue to change. But that was fine with her.


	9. A new beginning

Chapter 9: A new beginning

Two weeks later...

Abby smoothed the edges of her dress down. Normally, she wouldn't bother to get all dressed up like this, but it was a special occasion. The IGL was finally off probation, and a party was being thrown for them. It was a combination of a "yay, you saved the world" party, and Miko's sweet sixteen. The bots would be there, too. She smiled, remembering that Arcee and Bumblebee's sparkling, Jaclyn, would be there as well. Even though she was still really little, Abby could tell that Jaclyn had inherited her dad's cuteness.

Which would come in handy if she ever needed to sweet talk someone. Abby pulled on some biker shorts under her dress, just in case she had to fight some insecticons or do some wicked dance moves. Maybe the latter was more likely. Oh well. She wasn't taking any chances. On an afterthought, she tucked her lightsaber there as well. Abby double checked her hair in the mirror and smirked. She looked ready. After all, a lot of news channels would probably be camped out around there. It was lucky that the bots didn't have to be secret anymore, since the whole world knew about them and both of their worlds had signed a treaty. Abby had been there when all the leaders of both worlds had signed a peace treaty. Heck, she was one of the people who signed it. All of the IGL members did. It was crazy to think that a month ago, she needed a parent to sign her syllabus, and now, she had just signed an Interdimensional peace treaty. Take that, crazy math teacher. However, her family was currently living at Angela's house, since theirs was completely destroyed in the attack. Luckily, quite a bit of their belongings had survived the collapse, which was why she had so many clothes. There was a loud knock on her door, interrupting her thoughts.

"Come in," Abby called. Her brother, Will, sulked into her room, dressed to the nines, "What's getting you down?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Do I have to wear this tie?" he griped, tugging on the edge of his baby blue tie. Abby knew that Will absolutely hated dressing up. However, he couldn't go to the party dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"No, but that's all you get to take off," Abby conceded.

"Yes!" cried Will, pumping his fist. She couldn't help but laugh as he threw off the tie faster than you could say "cheese sauce". He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he asked, suddenly growing serious.

"Yeah, sure," replied Abby, heart starting to pound. What on Earth was he about to ask her?

"What was it like in Decepticon prison?" Will asked eagerly, leaning forward and nearly falling off the bed.

Abby sighed. "The trial is next week. I'll be telling everyone then, so it really wouldn't make much sense to tell you now," she said, trying to disguise the relief in her voice. Megatron, Starscream, and Dreadwing would all be having a trial for their actions with the Decepticons. It was going to be interesting, since Abby was a witness for prosecution and defense, as was Angela. She really wasn't sure what the verdict was going to be for Megatron and Starscream. Dreadwing would probably get a pretty light sentence, considering that he was one of the more honorable Decepticons. Still, it was gonna be a rough time for them, Neron in particular.

Will made a face. "I don't want to hear it in some courtroom in front of everyone. I want to hear it from you, by yourself," he insisted.

Abby took a breath. "Fine. Picture this: You've just been transported into a world in which you know nobody, and you have no way to get out that you know of," she started, making sure that she established the terror of the situation right off the bat, "Then, before you even have time to adjust, you are shot at by robots who are twice your size. Now, you're literally running for your life. Then, just when you think that you are about to get away, you are sucked into a beam and taken up into a huge, menacing warship. This bot that you've seen kill another bot takes you to his leader, who looks absolutely crazy, by the way, and the leader starts asking you questions. You sort of know the answer to what he's asking, but you can't and don't want to tell him the truth. The leader starts to get annoyed. And you know that if you annoy the leader too much, he won't hesitate to kill you and your friend."

By then, Will's eyes were as wide as saucers. Good.

"Then, your friend manages to distract the leader long enough for both of you to run and hide somewhere. You can literally hear the leader call out to his minions to find you, but you stay hidden on the ship that has almost no way out of. Eventually, the leader and his second in command catch up to you and throw you in prison with another Autobot. The Autobot has been there for years, and has given up almost all hope of rescue, though there is still fire in her optics. Pretty soon, the shock wears off, and you realize that the odds of making it back home alive are extremely slim. Knowing this, you begin to swap stories with your friend and the Autobot in a frenzy. That is the only thing to do that kept boredom and terror away. It was almost completely dark in there, with maybe one light that lit the whole place. Even then, the third in command would mess with the lights a lot. Which doesn't help you when you're trying to sleep or when you're trying to have a decent conversation. There was no bathroom, and nobody fed us during our eighteen hours there. And every surface was cold, with no heating system whatsoever except your friend. So yeah, that's what it was like," Abby finished. She'd been wanting to get that off her chest for months. Will was silent, his eyes wide with shock and apprehension. Finally, he spoke up.

"I can't believe you survived," he mumbled.

Abby laughed. "You're telling me? I thought I was a goner the entire time! Though Elita is the real miracle. She survived like that for years," she pointed out.

"Wow," said Will, sounding impressed.

"Come on, we'd better check on Angela and Tess. Hopefully they're ready, or we're gonna be late," Abby chuckled, changing the subject. She really didn't feel like talking about it anymore. Especially because she would be in the same room with Megatron and Starscream pretty soon, and it would be really awkward thinking about it around them. But really, when wasn't she thinking about it? It was a short, yet somewhat traumatic event that still impacted her life, even after all these months. The two walked out of the guest room, and upstairs, into the room that Tess and Angela shared. Before Abby could knock, the door swung open, revealing an excited-looking Angela.

"Ah, great, you're ready!" she cried.

"Yeah, ready to kill it on the dance floor," replied Abby. She wasn't joking. She'd been practicing her fuette turns almost non-stop for the last week. Along with her other favorite dance moves, of course.

"Are any of the bots supposed to take us there?" asked Tess.

Will shrugged. "How would I know?" he asked, throwing his hands in the air.

Just then, there was a loud honk coming from the driveway. Abby had a sudden feeling that it was one of the bots. She, Angela, Tess, and Will ran to the window and peeked out through the curtains. Knockout was standing in the middle of the driveway, picking his cuticles as if he was bored.

Will opened the window. "Dude, we know it was you!" he shouted. Abby snorted.

Knockout grinned. "I'm not denying it. After all, I am your ride to the party," he drawled.

Abby raised her eyebrows. "Did you lose a bet?" she asked. Knockout sighed, avoiding the question. So, he probably did.

"Let me guess...did you lose to Dreadwing?" Angela teased.

Knockout glared in annoyance. "Just get in," he snapped. Tess gave a fake salute and shut the window. The four of them thundered down the stairs, more carefully than normal due to their attire.

"Shotgun!" cried Will and Tess, as soon as they got outside.

"Joke's on you, I'm in the driver's seat, because I'm the only one of us four who's got their permit," said Abby smugly. Sure, she'd only had it for three weeks, but she wasn't gonna tell that to Knockout.

"That's fair. But who's riding in the passenger's seat?" asked Angela.

"I'm the ride, and I say Will gets shotgun," said Knockout. Will pumped his fist and smirked at Tess.

"Biased," mumbled Tess, glaring at Knockout, but she didn't say another word. Ember glared at him, mimicking her partner. The four of them hopped in, and they were off to the party.

Within the hour, the party was in full swing. As promised, all of the bots had shown up, including the twins and Jaclyn. Most of the bots were either mingling at the energon stand, or dancing on the dance floor. Abby was going back and forth from the food table and the dance floor. It was a good thing she had a strong stomach, or else she would probably be really nauseous right now. A camera flashed outside the tent.

"Can't have a good time without the paparazzi," sighed Abby bitterly.

"Ha! Tell me about it," chuckled Wheeljack, a drink in hand, "At least you can hide in a crowd."

"At least you are your own getaway car," Abby pointed out.

"True. So it's an even trade," said Wheeljack.

"You brought fireworks again, didn't you," accused Abby.

Wheeljack smirked. "What can I say? They're essential if you want to have a good time," he said, putting his drink down.

Abby nodded. "I won't mention it to Ultra Magnus," she whispered.

"I appreciate it," said Wheeljack, glancing in Ultra Magnus' direction. Thankfully, he was busy talking to Optimus. Just then, the music changed to a slow song.

"Well, looks like it's time to hit the drink station," she joked.

"Sounds good," agreed Wheeljack, picking her up and tossing her up in the air a little. Abby laughed. This was gonna be a fun party.

Angela glided across the dance floor. Most of the people on the dance floor had left as the slow song started playing, but that's why she went. She had a lot more space to dance now. Angela closed her eyes and let the soothing music clear her mind. She momentarily forgot about all of the cameras, the bots, and the trials. The world dissolved into the background. It was just her and the music. And it was an absolutely beautiful and liberating feeling. She had a feeling that people were watching her, but she didn't care. Then again, she didn't care what anyone thought of her anyway, so it didn't make much of a difference. Too soon, the song ended, and a heavy metal song was played right after that. Miko cheered and ran onto the dance floor, trying to pull Bulkhead with her. Angela got off the floor before she could get trampled. So much for feeling soothing. Oh well. She was still having the time of her life! Angela walked over to the karaoke station. Sure, nobody had started singing yet, but that wasn't gonna stop her. A breeze rippled through the tent, causing some of the flaps to shift. In the few seconds that the side was open, Angela spied Dreadwing. He was standing outside, staring at nothing. Probably thinking about Skyquake. Without a word, she walked out of the tent and over to his side.

"Hi Dreadwing," she said, not knowing how to initiate a conversation.

"Hello, Angela," he sighed, not turning his head.

"You're thinking about your brother again, aren't you," she said softly. Dreadwing closed his optics.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," Angela amended, smoothing down her dress, "But I think that Skyquake wouldn't want you to mourn him for the rest of your days. He would want you to move on. I mean, you would want that for him if it was you that had died," she finished.

Dreadwing opened his optics. "You are right. My dear twin is finally at peace, and I should be glad. I will always miss him, but now, I realize that he and I will someday be together again," he said. Angela smiled and hugged his leg. Dreadwing froze. He DEFINITELY wasn't used to hugs. Well, he'd better get used to them fast. 'Cause she was a hugger. Finally, Dreadwing loosened up and hesitantly hugged her back.

"Thank you...partner," he muttered. He blinked in surprise.

Angela let go and grinned. "I like the sound of that!" she cried. Dreadwing gave her one of his rare smirks. Whoa. Now that was major! She had almost never seen him smile. Looks like they really were partners.

"Come on, let's go back inside," said Angela. She and Dreadwing walked side by side back into the tent. There was a lot more dancers now, but now they were forming a circle around a few of them. Angela ran to get a closer look. In the center of the circle was Abby, who was in the middle of a dance-off with Neron. Arielle and Orion were behind her, imitating her every move.

Megatron was standing behind Neron, arms folded. He was probably trying to intimidate Abby, but she was glaring right back at him. Heck, she was using him to spot all of her turns. Orion lost his balance on his last turn and fell into Arielle, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Angela flinched. Abby and Neron froze mid-move.

"Are you okay?" asked Neron.

"Yeah," said Orion, brushing himself off. Arielle stood up, and then reached down to help her brother up. The karaoke machine beeped loudly, cutting off the music.

"We have sensitive ears around here, you know!" cried Will, covering his ears. Everyone turned. Starscream was holding a microphone in one hand, and a glass of high grade in the other.

"Heeyy everyone!" he yelled, staggering a little. Angela pulled out her phone and started filming. This was gonna be good. In her peripheral vision, she could see Megatron facepalm.

"Just a small town giirrrl! Livin in a lonely wooorlld! Took the midnight train going annnyyywheeere!" sang Starscream, completely off key. Yep he'd definitely had too much high grade. Way too much. By now, Arielle, Orion, Knockout, Raf, Tess, Darksteel, and Skylynx were rolling around on the floor, laughing their heads off. Abby, Wheeljack, Neron, Will, Jack, Miko, Elita, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen were doubled over with laughter. Abby, Miko, and Will were filming as well.

"Don't stop! BeliEVing! Catch me, Dreadwing!" he yelled, jumping off the stage. Dreadwing, however, didn't even move in his direction, and Starscream hit the ground hard, leaving a fairly sizable dent. The whole room, except Dreadwing, Predaking, and Optimus, erupted into hysterics.

"That's going in the blackmail file!" cried Angela.

"Forget that, this is gonna go viral!" exclaimed Abby. Jaclyn crawled over to Starscream's unconscious body. Her blue and yellow shell was highlighted by the bright stage lights. Arcee ran over and picked her up before she could even touch Starscream.

Bulkhead and Smokescreen lifted Starscream and moved him over to the corner of the tent.

"Hey Knockout! Watch this!" laughed Will, jumping up and down on top of a chair.

"Don't do that! You'll scratch your paint job!" yelled Knockout, running over to him.

Will glared. "I don't have a paint job, stupid!" he cried.

"It was just a figure of speech!" Knockout shouted.

Angela laughed, taking a quick picture with her phone.

"Medics," scoffed Abby.

"I heard that!" yelled Ratchet from across the room.

"Good!" Abby yelled back.

"Would you stop yelling at each other! I'm going to get a headache the way things are going," warned Elita. They quieted down instantly. Angela chuckled. Nobody wanted to mess with Elita.

"So, are parents know our secret, I have a Predacon living with me, and we are part of a superhero team," Angela observed, not knowing what caused her to be so random.

"Yeah, Will found another medic to freak out, Arcee and Bumblebee have a sparkling, and Dreadwing is alive! It's a weird feeling," Abby laughed.

Angela smiled. "But it's awesome," she said.

"Oh, yes it is," Abby agreed, taking out her phone and taking a quick picture of something. Angela turned. Her breath hitched in her throat. Optimus and Elita were slow dancing on the dance floor, along with Arcee and Bumblebee. Jack was holding Jaclyn and bouncing her to the music. It was too cute not to take a picture. Angela grabbed her phone and took about five pictures. She felt a tug on the side of her dress and turned.

"Wanna dance?" asked Orion.

"Sure," she replied, and followed him to the dance floor. Arielle grabbed Abby's hand and guided her to the dance floor, too. The four of them glided to the music, finally enjoying the hard-fought, yet well earned peace.

Meanwhile, on the far reaches of Cybertron...

A small portal appeared on the farthest edge of the junkyard, a small puff of smoke filtered through.

"That was by far, the most embarrassing thing that has happened to me, in my life." Unicron spat, looking down at himself. He was now back where he started.

A simple cloud of smoke.

He growled angrily. An all-too familiar thought filled his head.

"I will regain my strength, come back to my former glory, but most importantly...I will create a future, a future WITHOUT the IGL," Unicron declared, creating another portal. He slid through it, a new plan in his mind. He smirked smugly.

Yes, go on and dance, IGL...

While you still can.


End file.
